Total Drama Millenia!
by BillytheIntern
Summary: 100 Contestants. 365 Days. 1 Chapter a Day. ONE BILLION DOLLARS. Chris rents out ALL of the famous fictional Nintendo Resort of Wuhu Island for one EPIC season!
1. The Cast

So, starting with the New Year, I've decided to take up a new challenge. 100 contestants in a year long competition. A chapter will be posted each day, marking the events that occurred on THAT day. Each elimination will be a surprise, and will come without warning. Meaning, you will not know which chapter contains an elimination. Just so everyone knows what to expect, this competition will be taking place on the fictional Nintendo resort of Wuhu Island, and the 100 competitors with their stereotypes, will be included below! So without further ado…

Abby- The Nutcase

Al- The Fitness Junkie

Alex- The Soprano

Alyssa- The Flirt

Amanda- The Prep

Anastasia- The Sweet Angel

Annie- The Girl Gamer

Austin- The Comic

Becky- The Studious Girl

Bella- The Awkward Ginger

Ben- The Knucklehead

Beth- The Queen Bee

Billy- The Sweetheart

Bobby- The Idiot

Brandon- The Loyal Loner

Brian- The Movie Geek

Bridget- The Vile Girl

Carly- The Hyperactive Teen

Caroline- The Perfectionist

Carter- The Token

Casey- The Jock

Clay- The Gay Guy

Clement- The Foreigner

Connor- The Inconceivable Jerk

Cristine- The Editor

Dan- The Whitest Kid You Know

Dave- The Magician

DJ- The Jack of All Trades

Eduardo- The Random Kid

Eric- The Pothead

Gabby- The Tough Girl

Gabe- The Fool

Gina- The Shy Girl

Greg- The Scientist

Hallie- The Reserved Artist

Hayley- The Flower Child

HJ- The Silent Guy

Holly- The Big Girl

Jack- The Annoyance

Jackie- The Blackmailer

Jake- The Condescending One

James- The Chosen One

Jamie- The Party Girl

Jasmin- The Otaku

Jeff- The Goodie-Two Shoes

Jess- The Fangirl

Jessica- The Hot Nerd

Jill- The Cat Lover

Jimmy- The Chill Kid

Joe- The Insecure Kid

Jordan- The Angry Midget

Justin- The Rocker

Kaitlyn- The Sunshine

Kari- The Odd One Out

Kat- The Opinionated Girl

Katie- The Loudmouth

Kevin- The Awkward Geek

Kirsten- The Wiccan

Kory- The Hardcore Gamer

Korina- The Religious Girl

Layla- The Sheltered Girl

Lauren- The Weird Girl

Leighton- The Brainiac

Liz- The Stuck-Up Tightwad

Logan- The Boy Obsessed Teen

Maddie- The Sugar Addict

Malachi- The Cynic

Marcus- The Go-Getter

Maria- The Lone Wolf

Matt- The Redneck

May- The Easily Excitable Girl

Megan- The A-Type

Melissa- The Whore

Michael- The Self Lover

Michelle- The Anger Control

Mikkel- The Hyperactive Artist

Mona- The Seemingly Sweet

Morgan- The Fighter

Nate- The Homeschooled Kid

Noah- The Overachiever

Patric- The Techie

Phoebee- The Ghetto Fab

Rick- Autistic Kid

Rita- The Rebel

Ryan- The Walking Contradiction

Sam- The Dumb Blonde

Shannon- The Emo Girl

Sky- The Skater

Shrubz- The Weirdo

Sofia- The Straight Shooter

Storm- The Cosplayer

Summer- The Cutie

Tariq- The Hipster

Taylor- The Nice Girl

Thomas- The Cadet

Triston- The Wannabe

Tyler- The Pessimist

Vince- The Conspiracy Theorist

Wilson- The Stud

Zach- The Writer

So, I bet everyone's excited, huh? One chapter a day, 100 contestants, 365 days. A ONE BILLION DOLLAR PRIZE! With all this on the line, this show is bound to be a doozy. Prepare for total…Drama…MILLENIA!


	2. A Brief Note

The competition starts tomorrow folks! One more day. One hundred campers.

I feel the need to just ramble here.

I have the utmost intent of finishing this story.

What's the inspiration you ask? Well, I feel bad, I never finish stories, cause I never get to much hype, or build up, therefore, not much support from fans, or reviews for that matter; so, I decided, why not take on the hardest challenge ever, and it seems like YOU GUYS responded! I'm so excited to get started on this, that I've already nearly finished the first chapter, and I have the entire story planned from start to finish. But I guess you guys will just have to wait and see what I have in store. Wanna guess who will win? Wanna suggest anything? Leave a review and you're suggestion just might make it in.

For those who ARE wondering however, I am taking on this challenge MYSELF. I want NO help writing it, but I will take suggestions like I said. Another thing for those who were wondering, I will take all suggestions, except for canon character cameos. They will NOT be included in any way, shape, or form in this story, whatsoever. This is the new cast only.

Finally, I just wanna say that I appreciate all support, and am ready to take this on! Everything is planned out, and it's gonna be tough, but it'll be FUUUN! So without further ado, let the festivities BEGIN!

:


	3. Day 1, New Years Revolution

A helicopter flew by beautiful Wuhu Island. Inside the helicopter was Chef Hatchet, the ever famous chef of the super popular reality show, Total Drama. Hanging out the helicopter door, was his partner in crime, and best friend; Chris McLean. "Welcome to Wuhu Island, a beautiful island paradise in lord knows where, planet Earth!" The helicopter passed by the volcano, as Chris continued. "Here, we are about to dump one hundred teenagers, for a WHOOOOLE year, while they compete in challenges, and do other things to win a whole lot of CASH. ONE BILLION DOLLARS!" The helicopter flew rather close to the ocean, passing over a luxury cruiseliner. "You've already gotten a brief rundown of our competitors names and their personalities, but you're about to meet them all, right now, on total…Drama…MILLENIA!"

Day 1: January 1st.

After the theme song cut out, and the helicopter landed, Chris stood on the docking platform, as the large luxury oceanliner granted itself access to the shoreline. Chris grinned excitedly, as the first of the one hundred contestants hopped off. The first contestant to jump off had bright blonde hair, she wore a small bonnet-like hat, and wore a gray t-shirt and skinny jeans. "Abby, welcome to Wuhu Island!"

"THANKS CHRIS!" Abby cheered excitedly, she punched his arm, hard. "It sure is nice to be in this beeeeautiful location!"

"Yeah…, ow…," Chris said, as he cringed. After that, the next contestant began disembarking. He had a buzzcut, he wore a white beater, had on trackshorts, and a pair of glasses. He wore sandals with his socks on. "Al, welcome to the game my brotha!" Chris stated with a nod, as Al nodded.

"Yeah yeah man, no doubt. How are ya? Is it fun hosting this show? Wanna see my dog? I like to-," Al continued, but Chris grabbed his lips and shushed him.

"We're on a budget here man, you NEED to shut UP!" Al simply nodded, as Abby stifled a chuckle, as the next contestant walked down the stairs. "Welcome Alexandra, or Alex! Our resident future popstar!"

"Thanks Chris, I DO take pride in my music," Alex said, with a twinkle in her eyes. Alex was shorter, had shoulder length red hair, a black hoodie, and black sweatpants on.

"We know…, you mentioned that in your audition tape about…, eleven times?" Chris said, rolling his eyes, as the next contestant hopped off. She was extremely skinny, had long blonde hair, glasses, and wore a very revealing low cut blue shirt. She also wore skinny jeans. "Oh boy…, and here's Alyssa everyone…"

"Heyy Chris!" Alyssa said, flipping her hair at him, "Think you're ready for me?"

"I know I am!" Al said, with a wild grin, as Alex and Abby both smacked him.

"No…, but you can leave now…, if you want!" Chris said, looking at his watch.

Next to arrive was Amanda. She wore a flannel shirt with the collar popped, she had long brown hair, and wore a skirt, and high heel boots. Following Amanda off, was a shorter girl, with long, curly blonde hair. She wore a pink coat, and black pants, this was Anastasia. After Anastasia got off, Annie followed. Annie was a taller girl, and had short reddish-brown hair. She wore a black and green beanie, and a black Mario shirt, with jeans. The final person in the A category to step off, was Austin. He had curly brown hair, a small goatee, fingerless gloves, a black shirt with a skull on it, and faded, tattered blue jeans.

"So, all of our A's have arrived, welcome fella's!" Chris said, as Austin laughed.

"Nice mop," Austin chuckled, whilst pointing at Chris's hair, Chris growled angrily, and gave Austin a death glare.

"I REALLY hope you go first…"

"I'll make sure to remember that," Austin grinned, as the first B stepped off the boat. She was a little more on the chubby side, she had longer hair, wore a white shirt, and brown pants. This was Becky. After Becky, a girl with bright red hair stepped off, she was extremely pale, and whore a blue shirt, and brown short shorts. This was Bella. After Bella got off, Ben was next. Ben was short, had short brown hair, and wore a very faded olive green shirt, with black pants. He also wore hiking boots for some reason.

"It seems sort of illogical to have on hiking boots…," Becky stated, as she stared at Ben's shoes.

"And what are you, the fashion police? Sheesh!" Ben said, with a roll of his eyes, as he 'sat down' on air.

"Uhhh, you do realize you aren't actually sitting, right? Amanda asked.

"What are you talking about…, can you NOT see the cow?" Ben asked, Amanda looked weirded out, but Annie laughed.

"I like him already."

The next person to get off the boat had long black hair. She wore a purple belly shirt, and black pants. This was Beth. After Beth, Billy stepped off. Billy had shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a blue hoodie with black sweatpants. After Billy got off, Bobby followed closely behind. Bobby had greasy black hair, a small goatee, and wore a very baggy sweatshirt and very baggy pants. Brandon and Brian followed. Brandon was taller, definitely the most muscular competitor so far. He wore a beanie, a batman hoodie, and had a pair of jeans on. Brian was shorter than Brandon, he looked a bit like Sam from the previous seasons of Total Drama, except his hair wasn't curly, it was a bit darker, and he didn't wear glasses. Brian wore a black shirt, with a cup on it for some reason. He wore a pair blue basketball shorts.

"Man, this place looks nice. Reminds me of that one movie where all the couples went to that island and started killing each other," Brian stated with a chuckle.

"We have to kill each other?" Bobby screamed, and then he clutched his head. "I'm to young to die man…, ahhhh!"

"Is he serious…?" Beth asked, as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I like that movie," Bella said out of nowhere.

"We weren't even talking about that anymore…," Alyssa chimed.

"Why are you talking?" Austin asked, nearly everyone, even Chris laughed at this, Billy and Brandon fist bumped.

After Brian got off, Bridget was the seventeenth person to step off. She had ratty reddish hair, a massive amount of freckles, and wore a barely there grey tube-top, and really short shorts. "Oh my gosh, this place is so incredible."

"Yeah," Chris barfed in his mouth a bit, "kind of unlike someone we know…"

"Who? Is that kid?" Bridget asked, pointing to Al.

"Hey!"

"At least he's…, kind of," Brandon started, "okay never mind, you're both a bit odd."

Bridget ended the B names, so after her, a very short girl named Carly leapt off, and onto Chris's back, after a short struggle, they both toppled onto the ground. Carly had long blonde hair, a pair of glasses, a green sweater on, and a plaid skirt. After Carly, came Caroline. She was rather tall, had long black hair, she was very tan, and had on a pink long sleeved shirt, and jean shorts. Caroline was proceeded by Carter. A shorter African-American kid with a black jacket on, black jeans with chains on them. He had his hair styled in an afro. Following Carter was Casey. Casey had a buzzcut, freckles, and a basketball jersey on. He also wore black basketball shorts and cleats. Following Casey off was a kid with blonde hair, combed to the side, a black hoodie, and blue shorts. This was Clay.

"Yo man, that boat was frigiiiiid," Carter said, as Clay walked past him.

"Speak for yourself…," Clay said, "…boats make me seasick…"

"Pick up the slack bro!" Casey said, as he slapped Clay on the back, causing Clay to puke. "Now be a man, and be PROUD!"

"I already hate you…," Clay mumbled nauseously, as he wiped his lip.

After Clay, Clement got off. Clement was Asian, and had a black bowl cut. He wore a blue button up shirt, and khaki pants. After Clement, Connor stepped off. Connor was probably the tallest competitor so far. He was EXTREMELY overweight though, and sort of resembled Peter Griffin. His hair ended in a sharp point at the end of his head.

"Oh boy, some Asian guy, straight off the sushi train…," Connor mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Fun."

"You're one to talk. Can you even see your feet?" Clay asked.

"Can you even see at all?" Bobby asked him.

"Okay, first, to the obvious gay kid, I've gotten that one before, you uneducated swine, to the retard with the bum get-up, you should probably be off prepping for your future, rather than trying to win a billion dollars, don't ya think?" Connor asked.

"Still want me to go first?" Austin asked Chris.

"I think second will do…," Chris chimed. The last person whose named begins with C to get off was Cristine. She had semi-long brown hair. She was rather short, and wore a pink shirt and white pants. Following Cristine was a blonde kid wearing a pair of glasses. He was extremely skinny, and wore a white polo shirt, and a pair of green fishing pants. This was Dan, and right behind Dan, was Dave. Dave had a goatee, a black fedora, a long tattered red hoodie, and tattered brown cargo pants on. He had jewelry lining his neck. After Dave, followed the final D name, DJ. DJ was tall, had a parted brown hair-cut, a black beater on, and gray pants on.

"Hey everyone, oh man, this was such an adventure," Dan said. "Getting my passport, filling my car with gas, singing Rihanna on the boat."

"Please tell me this guy's kidding…," Connor growled, as he pinched his forehead.

"You wish!" Chris chuckled, Dave pulled a ball out of Chris's ear and scooted away.

"So, when do we start?" DJ asked, as he flexed, "Gotta make sure I win everything, know what I mean, kids?"

"Uhhh, what?" Chris asked. The next person to step off was a shorter Mexican kid, he had short black hair, was slightly chubby, and wore an all dark blue outfit, and a dark blue hat, this was Eduardo. After Eduardo was Eric. He had a scruffy beard, long brown hair, a very big white shirt, and tattered jeans, he wore a backwards baseball cap. Following Eric were Gabby, Gabe, Gina, and Greg. Gabby was a slightly bigger girl, she had long black hair, a blue t-shirt, and short jeans. Gabe had a pair of glasses on, a blue sweater vest, and khaki pants. Gina was a shorter girl, with a white hat on, she had long black hair, a black t-shirt, and jeans on. Greg had a buzzcut, was wearing very large glasses, he had on a white button-up shirt and a red tie on, and had khaki pants as well.

"What is the exact diameter of this island Chris?" Greg asked.

"How do you expect him to know that…?" Gabby asked.

"My unicorn says this water is measured by the amount of rain that falls from the cotton candy each month," Eduardo stated, getting some weird looks, Gabe and Billy laughed.

"You have a unicorn?" Gabe asked, "sweet! I've always wanted one!"

"Okay, we're on a budget here! Stop talking, and crowd off the boat, QUICKLY!" Chris grumbled.

The next bunch all squeezed off very tightly, following Greg was Hallie, who had curly blonde hair, a black hoodie, and black sweatpants on. Hayley, who had long black hair, a green sweater, and blue yoga pants on, HJ, a slightly larger African-American kid, who wore a pair of glasses, a gray t-shirt, and black sweatpants. Holly, a shorter overweight blonde girl, whore a blue prom dress for some reason. Jack, who had an odd-shaped head. He had a buzzcut, and wore a long sleeved white thermal shirts, and black shorts. Jackie, who had long black hair kept in a ponytail, she wore a revealing blue shirt, and had on grey yoga pants. After Jackie was Jake, who had black hair, styled in a buzzcut, he had on a red t-shirt, and had black pants on. After Jake, was James. James had really long, curly brown hair, a goatee, a blue muscle shirt on, and gray pants. Following James was Jamie, who had long blonde hair, she was pale, and wore a white floral pattern shirt, and black pants. Jasmin was next, she had shorter brown hair, darker skin, and had a black hoodie on, and skinny jeans on. Following Jasmin was Jeff, a scrawnier blonde boy with a part on his hair, he wore a tight red shirt, and black skinny jeans.

After Jeff, was Jess. She had shorter blonde hair, she had on a pink shirt, and blue jeans. Next was Jessica, after getting stares from many guys, her beauty came into full view. She had long black hair, glasses, a low-cut white shirt, and pink yoga pants on. Jill, Jimmy, and Joe all piled off together. Jill was on the shorter side, and had darker blonde hair. She wore a pink tanktop, and had on black shorts. Jimmy had a baseball hat on, and a goatee. He wore a blue flannel shirt, and faded jeans. Finally, Joe also slightly resembled Sam from the previous seasons. He also had a goatee, but no glasses, and his hair wasn't curly. He wore a white button up shirt, and baggy blue pants.

"Ahhh, finally off that stupid oceanliner!" Joe cheered, as he cracked his back.

"You wanted to get off? Ugh…, that was nice! A free cruise, I could use that every DAY!" Jackie grumbled.

"This place is incredible!" Jimmy said in awe, "I could definitely chill here for a year!"

"I can't believe how big this island is! Does it have a movie theatre?!" Jess asked, jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

"No! Now we're only half-way through the arrivals, we still have fifty more introductions, the team announcements, a CHALLENGE, and an elimination to get through, so let's move it!" Chris complained, as all fifty currently exited contestants gasped.

"An elimination on day ONE?" Jill gasped.

"That's right, day one, a vote off. And then, you all get a week to cool off before our second elimination. So that means, out of 365 episodes, one of you, will only be in ONE episode!" Chris said with an obnoxious chuckle, as everyone frowned.

After the shocking news, the fifty-first contestant hopped off of the ship. He was a midget, for sure. He was African American, and he wore a bright red hoodie, and dark blue jeans, this was Jordan. After Jordan stepped off, Justin hopped off next. He had darker skin, long, messy black hair, a black Green Day shirt on, and red skinny jeans. After Justin was off, that ended the J's. Immediately after Justin, a girl wearing a white sweater and beige pants stepped off. This was Kaitlyn, she also wore a scarf around her neck. Following Kaitlyn were Kari, Kat, Katie, Kevin, Kirsten, Kory, and Korina. Kari had long blonde hair, was rather short, and wore a sleeveless blue shirt, and yoga pants. Kat had platinum blonde hair, styled in a faux-hawk, and wore all black. Katie had long brown hair, a pink and blue Aeropostale shirt on, and pink yoga pants on. Kevin had a black bowl cut, a hunch-back, a purple and black striped shirt on, and tan pants. Kirsten had long dark red hair, glasses, was oddly shaped, and wore robes. Kory had long, flowing blonde hair, a Zelda beanie on, he had a goatee, and wore a Metroid shirt, with Mario sweatpants. Finally, to end the K's, Korina stepped off. She had long blonde hair, and wore very nice clothes, including a very nice brown and white button-up, and black pants. She had a cross around her neck.

"Whew, finally we're getting somewhere…," Chris said, as Jordan kicked his shin. "OW!"

"You're the one who wanted one hundred contestants, ya nut!" Jordan grumbled.

"Did a midget just kick me in the shin…?" Chris asked, as Connor laughed.

"I don't mean to _stoop_ to his _level_, but it looks like he just _cut _you down to _size_," Connor stated rudely.

"Gee Connor, THANKS!" Chris grumbled.

"Allow me to heal you with my wiccan powers Chriiiis!" Kirsten said.

"Ew! Don't touch me, weirdo! That stuff's not real!" Chris growled, as Kirsten started at him angrily.

"It so totally is! And don't say ew to me buster! I'll have you know, I run three cults, am very skilled in magic, and have been legally married three times!"

"That's…, weird."

After Kirsten was done her episode, another twenty contestants crowded off. There was Layla, Lauren, Leighton, Liz, Logan, Maddie, Malachi, Marcus, Maria, Matt, May, Megan, Melissa, Michael, Michelle, Mikkel, Mona, Morgan, Nate, and Noah. Layla had long brown hair, a gray sweater on, glasses, and black pants. Lauren was really short, had on a white shirt, and pink pants, and long blonde hair in a ponytail. Leighton had long dirty blonde hair, was also rather short, wore track clothes, and had freckles. Liz had long blonde hair, and was rather beautiful, she had very fancy all black clothes on, and wore extravagant red high heels. Logan was short brown hair, and wore a white t-shirt, and blue yoga pants. Maddie also had on a white t-shirt, but wore blue jeans. Malachi had semi-long brown hair, pulled into a ponytail, he wore a dark green shirt, and khaki shorts, he also just wore plain sandals. Marcus was the most muscular contestant yet. He had medium length hair, a chin-strap, and wore a seahawks jersey, with black shorts. Maria had long black hair, was rather short, and wore a dark blue t-shirt with blue short shorts. Matt had a Mohawk, a white beater, and red cargo shorts on, with cowboy boots. May had shorter dark hair, a blue t-shirt on, and long black pants on, she seemingly flipped off the boat. Following her was Megan. Megan had on a white tank-top, and pink sweatpants on. Melissa had on a blue t-shirt, that was very low-cut, and tied up in the back, she also had on very short pink shorts. Michael had shorter black hair, a blue hoodie on, and tattered blue pants.

Michelle had a white, knitted hat on, a pair of glasses, very unruly hair, a blue and darker blue striped sweater, and black pants. Mikkel was Barbadian-American, and had dreadlocks. He wore a black and white checkered vest, and had on very tan pants. Mona had curly blonde hair, and a sundress on. Morgan had on a blue t-shirt and shorts, she looked very sporty with medium length brown hair. Nate was shorter, had long black hair, in a ponytail. He was Korean, and wore a backwards baseball cap, and very 'stylish' clothes, including a new hoodie, and shiny gray sweatpants. Finally, Noah was tan, in shape, and long blonde hair. He wore a black under armor shirt, and had on jeans, with a pair of cleats.

"And that makes eighty people, only twenty to go!" Chris cheered.

"Seems to me like you can't handle a hundred people McLean!" Matt laughed, as Austin raised a brow.

"I bet you can't spell a single word in that sentence you just spoke," Austin sniped.

"I bet he couldn't even say it again…," Michelle mumbled. All of the other contestants, Chris, and Chef laughed, as Matt looked angrily at Michelle and Austin.

Nineteen more people got off the boat now.

Patric, Phoebee, Rick, Rita, Ryan, Sam, Shannon, Sky, Shrubz, Sofia, Storm, Summer, Tariq, Taylor, Thomas, Triston, Tyler, Vince, and Wilson.

Patric had spiky brown hair, was pale, had on a tight black shirt, and gray sweatpants. Phoebee had a bright orange hair, and darker skin. She wore a ruby red shirt, and jeans. Rick was very short, also had darker skin, he had brown hair, he wore a dark blue shirt, and black pants. Rita had blue hair, a blue tank top on, and a black skirt on. Ryan had a black buzzcut, a white American Eagle shirt on, and Adidas pants. Sam was tan, had long blonde hair, a pink hoodie, and black yoga pants on. Shannon had short reddish hair, and wore all black clothes.

Sky had spiky blonde hair, a baggy blue hoodie, and baggie gray pants. Shrubz had really long brown hair, and wore a black leather jacket and basketball shorts. Sofia had a long black hair and blonde highlights, with a white shirt and black pants. Storm had really awesome hair, it was spiky in many places, and he wore a black beater, a millennium puzzle necklace, and had on black pants. Summer had long blonde hair wore a red shirt, and had on black yoga pants. Tariq was African-American, had on glasses, a blue beanie, a white thermal shirt, a scarf around his neck, and brown pants.

Taylor was very tan, and had long brown hair with blonde highlights. She wore a buttoned white belly-shirt, and had on long brown pants. Thomas had a buzzcut, and had on a military uniform. Triston also had a buzzcut, and wore a long sleeved blue t-shirt, and had on tattered jeans. Tyler also had a buzzcut, was rather muscular, he was blonde, and he wore a brown jacket, and jeans. Vince had curly black hair, a black hoodie, and jeans. He wore a very low, tinted pair of glasses. Finally, Wilson had short black hair covered by a baseball cap, he wore a black hoodie, was rather chubby, and had jeans on.

"Only one more person needs to come off now!" Chris said.

"Did you say the aliens are coming off now?" Vince gasped, as he hid behind Wilson.

"Aliens? Are you an idiot…," Wilson asked.

"Man! The aliens will get you if you're a non-believer!" Vince yelled.

"I'll take them aliens out, my military training will scare them off!" Thomas said, as he flexed.

"Military training? I LOVE military men!" Taylor cheered.

"Me too, I want a military boyfriend!" Logan cried out.

"So do I!" Clay chimed.

"Have no fear ladies, we needn't worry about the aliens, for I, Storm, the badass writer, am here to save the DAY!" Storm said fearlessly as his hair blue in the wind, Summer fainted to this. Billy looked at Mona and raised a brow and smirked. However, as he did this, the last person got off of the boat. Zach tripped down the stairs and landed on his chin. He had long brown hair, that slightly curled. He wore a blue t-shirt, and black pants.

"Ouch bro…," Chris cringed as Zach landed on the ground. "Alright, so here we go!" We can finally get started. Let's announce the teams: Team One!: Billy, Brandon, Dan, Brian, Marcus, Rita, Gina, Hallie, Becky, and Abby!" Chris announced. Your Team: Nintendo!"

"Aw sweet bro! I love Nintendo!" Marcus cheered.

"Team two: Ben, Rick, Noah, Carter, Gabe, Bridget, May, Cristie, Maria, and Lauren! You're Team Awesome!" Chris announced.

"I knew I'd be on a team with that name!" Noah grinned, as he winked at Lauren.

"Team three: Austin, Mikkel, James, Thomas, Storm, Jackie, Megan, Jess, Anastasia, and Sofia!" Chris said, "You're team Chris!"

"Great…, I'm on team loser…," Austin complained.

Chris glared at Austin, before announcing Team Four, it was called Team Jalapeno: Tariq, Jimmy, Clay, DJ, Michael, Jill, Jasmin, Beth, Shannon, and Caroline.

"Team Five: Malachi, Bobby, Kevin, Zach, Ryan, Sam, Hayley, Phoebee, Carly, and Logan, you're team Wuhu!"

"That's gotta be good luck!" Zach said, as he winced in pain from his fall.

"Team six: Triston, Al, Eric, Jeff, Casey, Jamie, Korina, Jessica, Amanda, and Alyssa, you're team Chef!"

"How conceited are you people on this show?" Korina asked.

"VERY!" Chris laughed, "Now, team seven: Justin, Dave, Matt, Jake, HJ, Taylor, Liz, Melissa, Holly, and Bella, you're name is Team Seven."

"How very creative…," Dave commented. The next two teams Team Sky and Team Sea consisted of, Team Sky: Sky, Tyler, Nate, Clement, Vince, Maddie, Kaitlyn, Katie, Summer, and Michelle. While Team Sea was: Eduardo, Joe, Shrubz, Kory, Jordan, Kari, Alex, Annie, Morgan, and Kat.

"And the final team, Team Lucky: Wilson, Connor, Patrick, Greg, Jack, Kirsten, Mona, Layla, Leighton, and Gabby."

"Team Lucky? Heck yeah! You know we are!" Wilson cheered.

"The confessional this year, will be in a bathroom stall again!" Chris announced.

(Confessional)

Billy: That Mona girl's not on my team? Aw man…, she's pretty cute, I gotta say!

Wilson: I saw the way that Billy guy looked at Mona. Hehe, time to work the Wilson charms on her!

Marcus: I got some good lookin' chicks on my team bro! This'll be AWESOME!

Kari: These people all scare me…

Rita: Could this place be full of any more ANNOYING people…?!

Mona: I guess I could use that Billy kid for some kind of alliance, maybe I could sucker him into voting with me.

Kevin: Kevin and cute girls! Kevin gonna win!

(End)

"So where are we staying Chris?" May asked, Chris just chuckled.

"Well, you'll be staying where you win," Chris said, everyone looked confusedly at him, raising eyebrows. "Care to explain Chef?"

"Well, y'see. We decided that ya'lls first challenge should be a canoe race. All the way to the golf resort island on the other side of Wuhu. Whatever place you finish in, is the resort that you get," Chef explained. "GOT IT SUCKAHS?!"

"Canoe race? But it's the middle of winter!" Jackie exclaimed. "This is ridiculous!"

"Oh, and you must have your canoes intact!" Chris explained. "Lots of rough waves out there."

"I hate you…," Jackie mumbled.

"I KNOW! It's great, isn't it?" Chris asked with a luck of excitement on his face, "better get to your canoes kiddies!"

Team Nintendo; Team Color: Green. P.O.V

"Alright guys, let's just take our time. I don't really care where we stay. So long as we aren't last, y'know?" Billy said.

"Actually…, I'd kind of like to WIN!" Becky said, "So don't screw us up."

"Whoa whoa, easy. Whatever's cool with everyone else, I'm cool with too," Billy said.

The team then pushed the canoe toward the water, as the other teams did the same.

All Team POV.

Once all of the teams were at the starting line, Chris and Chef rode by on a jet-ski. "Alright, once your canoes are on the water, and all of the team is on the canoe, you can START!" Chris explained. "Let's GO!" Chris then fired a blank, and the jet-ski rode off toward the golf island, as the contestants pushed their canoes into the water, and began their adventure.

Team Jalapeno; Team Color: Red. P.O.V: Current Leader

"Aw great, we gotta paddle 'cross the OCEAN, in a CANOE?" Tariq growled, "Come on…, can't we just charter a bus or somethin'?"

"Man, this'll be easy, I was captain of my school's rowing team four years running, and the canoe training counselor at camp this past summer," DJ explained.

"So what, you're telling me you some kind of canoeing Jesus or something…?" Tariq asked.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do. Guys, left side, girls, the right!" DJ said, "we'll be there before the other teams even reach the half-way point!"

"Whatever…, I'm not about to pass up the opportunity to sleep in the lap of luxury," Clay commented.

"So what side does Clay go on…?" Michael asked, sort of rudely, referring to the fact that Clay was gay. This caused gasps from everyone.

(Confessional)

Clay: Gee, calling me a girl. That's new…

(End)

"Let's not worry about that for now guys, let's just try and win this thing!" Jill suggested. "Then we can worry about what other people say or do."

(Confessional)

Jill: We're gonna lose if we keep fighting, gotta think of the teams interests, but we also gotta stay focused. Like a cat, they know what they want, but they also are good at focusing on multiple tasks at once!

(End)

After Team Jalapeno was a good distance, following them closely was Team Seven.

Team Seven; Team Color: Blue. P.O.V: 2nd Place.

"So, a canoe race, is canoeing hard?" Melissa asked.

"It shouldn't be with me here, ya'll. I'm the golden boy!" Matt said with a grin. Dave looked at Matt and raised an eyebrow.

(Confessional)

Dave: Does he realize he's holding the oar upside down?

(End)

"Tch…, if we left this all to me and Matt, we'd totally take first place!" Jake said.

(Confessional)

Dave: I stand corrected, Jake is the bigger idiot. He doesn't even have an oar…

(End)

As Team Seven was having their discussion, Team Nintendo passed them by.

"Hey guys, sorry about the uhhh…, actually never mind! We're gonna win!" Marcus said, as he thrusted his fist in the air. Team Seven gave him angered looks, and rolled their eyes. Soon after, another team came up as well.

Team Awesome; Team Color: Brown. P.O.V: 4th, overtaking 3rd.

"Well well, if it isn't Team Seven," Noah said with a grin. Matt glared at Noah, and cracked his oar in half.

"Me and my boys would kick yer butt back home if they heard that bud," Matt growled.

"Yup…, this idiot just broke the oar. Cool, I'm surrounded by STUPID!" Dave said as he buried his face in his hands.

The four leading teams were all very far ahead of the other teams, meanwhile, there was three teams vying for fifth, sixth, and seventh; Team Chris, Team Wuhu, and Team Sky.

"Fifth place? We can do better than this! Let's get moving! Full speed ahead, KAMEHAMEHA!" Storm cheered.

(Confessional)

Storm: Do I think screaming random anime lines will help us win? No. BUT IT IS FUN!

(End)

"Right, uh, tallyho and all that!" Austin shouted, as he pulled out a megaphone and sounded it loudly. "Whoa! Was that a frog?"

"There's frogs out here?!" Bobby asked from the next boat over, "Are they giant mutant frogs?"

"Ummm…, he just pulled out a megaphone and pressed the alarm…," Kevin pointed out.

"Nope. It was a frog. Definitely a frog," Austin said, as Kevin again tried to speak, however, Austin smacked him on the head with his oar.

Team Sky was right on the other side. "Giant mutant frogs?! GIANT MUTANT FROGS?" Vince screamed. "I knew they were coming! I KNEW IT!" The response to this was Michelle smacking Vince hard on the head with her oar.

"Shut up! You're crazy!" she growled, as Sky and Clement backed away.

"She scary…," Clement whined.

(Confessional)

Clement: That girl scare me, she like mother, except…, much less manly!

(End)

Nate grinned at Michelle, and looked up at her. "You're as beautiful as a flower Michelle."

Michelle looked down at Nate, and her eye twitched. "Excuse me?!" She asked, as she cringed.

(Confessional)

Nate: She digs me!

Michelle: What WAS that?!

(End)

As these events were occurring, all three teams began slowly overtaking Team Seven, as Chris looked through a pair of binoculars from the shore of the golf island. "And it looks like Team Jalapeno finishes FIRST!" Chris announced.

"So wait, we won?" Jimmy asked.

"Yup! So your guys quarters for the season will be…, THE CRUISE SHIP!" Chris announced, as the entire Team Jalapeno cheered, the team was followed up by Team Nintendo.

"Ah, second's not so bad guys, least we didn't lose!" Billy stated.

"This is just like that Olympic movie, they may have gotten second, but at least they tried their best!" Brian agreed.

"Whatever, so where are we staying Chris?" Rita asked.

"Well. You guys finished second, so you get the beach near Sugarsand Shore!" Chris announced.

"We get a whole beach resort?" Dan asked. "AWESOME!"

Meanwhile, Team Sea and Team Chef were fighting for eighth and ninth.

"Alright, Wii Canoeing, I built up the highest score ever on this game," Kory cheered.

"You too? I beat all three modes on my second try," Annie said.

"Got em' on my first!" Kory said with a wink.

(Confessional)

Kory: I've got the high score on all the Wii Sports games. Let's get this season on a ROLL!

Annie: So, another big video game, on my team no less! This'll be good.

(End)

"Ha, video game losers," Casey said, as the Team Chef passed by. "I've got the high score in REAL CANOEING!"

"Good for you, wanna tell someone who cares?" Annie asked.

(Confessional)

Casey: Okay, Team Sea is goin' DOWN!

(End)

"Yo, we got two real deal jocks on our team!" Triston said with a chuckle.

"Whose the other…?" Jessica asked.

"Uh…, me! Duh!" Triston said, with a roll of his eyes.

"Right…," Jessica mumbled.

After that, Team Awesome finished third, receiving the castle near the duck lake. Team Wuhu finished fourth, receiving a Cliffside hotel near the ruins. Team Chris finished fifth, receiving a hotel in the town. Team Sky finished sixth and received the lighthouse overlooking the sea.

"Okay, only four teams left out there. Team Seven, Team Sea, Team Chef, and Team Lucky!" Chris announced.

Team Lucky; Team Color: White. P.O.V: Last

"We should construct the team so that the most weight is in the front, so that we get enough forward in order reach the island before the other teams," Greg stated.

"Uh…, ENGLISH PLEASE?!" Wilson growled.

"I think he told Connor to move to the front…," Leighton stated.

"Excuse me?!" Connor growled.

"Just do it big guy, ain't like you can deny it," Gabby added.

"I'll have you know that I am not fat, this is all muscle. At least I don't have a misshapen head!" Connor retorted, in reference to Greg.

"Oi, can we just paddle, we're so far behind! And anotha team just finished," Jack whined. Jack was indeed correct, Team Sea managed to slide in to seventh place, and received a personal shack on a small island off of Wuhu.

"Jack is right guys, we should probably get organized here. Connor, we aren't calling you fat, but please, move to the front," Mona suggested.

"Perhaps one of Kirsten's 'spells' could get us there quicker…?" Patrick asked sarcastically, just as Team Chef finished in eighth, receiving a resort on the golf course.

"Or I could turn you into a frog. Y'know? Whatever works," Kirsten mumbled.

"We need to stop fighting and get cracking!" Wilson growled.

"Maybe your snapback is weighing us down…," Connor sneered.

"Or maybe it's your ego, or just YOU!" Gabby shouted, "Now shut UP! And move."

"WHALE!" Jack yelled.

"Pardon? What did you call me you little li-," Connor was about to say.

"NO, WHALE!" Jack yelled, just as a large orca whale emerged from the water, directly beneath the team.

"Seriously…, a whale, seriously?!" Wilson yelled, as the whale sprayed from its blowhole, launching the team into the air. Just as Team Seven reached the island, receiving a small bus parked near the hotel.

"Well ummm…, where did Team Lucky go…?" Chris asked, just as the teams canoe slammed onto the ground next to everyone, the team landed on the beach. "Well Team Lucky. Not only are you last, but you're also going to the elimination ceremony." Chris then turned to the others. "I was gonna save you all until next week if you could keep the canoes intact, buuut, since ya couldn't, it's time to vote someone off. From the roof of the golf resort."

At the elimination ceremony, night had fallen. All ten members of Team Lucky sat along wooden stools atop the roof. Each one looked nervous, all except for Wilson and Connor, who were glaring at each other. There was a cannon on the roof's edge.

"Why is there a cannon…?" Connor asked.

Chris held up his finger, and held up a plate of nine marshmallows. "There's ten of you, but only nine marshmallows on this tray. When I call your name, come up, an-," Chris began, but Connor interrupted.

"I don't know if you're deaf host-man, I asked why there was a cannon," Connor stated blatantly.

Chris ignored Connor, and looked at the marshmallows, "Mona and Gabby. You're safe!"

"Yes! First contestant this season to get a marshamallow!" Mona cheered.

"Greg, you're safe as we-," Chris was almost done, as Connor again, interrupted Chris.

"If you don't tell me why there's a damn can-," Connor began, but this time, Chris interrupted him.

"Fine Connor, you wanna know why there's a cannon?" Chris asked, "CHEF!" To this, Chef Hatchet stormed in. Despite the fact that Chef and Connor were about the same height, and Connor weighing nearly four hundred pounds, Chef managed to lift him, but just barely. "The rest of you are safe, I was gonna make it suspenseful, but since Connor wanted to know so badly, the first person voted off of Total Drama Millenia, is CONNOR!" Chris growled. "Now fire him off."

Chef slammed Connor into the cannon, lighting the fuse. "I wonder how far you're gonna get big guy," Chef said with a laugh, as Connor looked at him, terrified.

"This is unethical! I'm suing, you can't do this! I do not concede!" Connor yelled, as the cannon fired, sending the screaming inconceivable jerk soaring into the horizon.

"And that's our first contestant down, and day one, done! There's still three hundred sixty-four days, ninety-nine contestants, and one BILLION dollars on the line, find out what happens next time, on total…Drama…MILLENIA!" Chris said, as the camera clicked off.

(End Episode 1)

**Vote List:**

**Mona: Connor**

**Wilson: Connor**

**Greg: Connor**

**Kirsten: Connor**

**Gabby: Connor**

**Leighton: Connor**

**Patrick: Connor**

**Jack: Connor**

**Layla: Connor**

**Connor: Wilson**

**Tallied:**

**Connor: 9**

**Wilson: 1**

**Eliminated: Connor,**

**Okay, so Connor was kind of just elimination fodder. What would you expect with a stereotype like 'The Inconceivable Jerk.' Gotta have at least one contestant that makes the others look better right. Well, that was just chapter ONE of 365, so I hope you guys are all ready! Just lemme know what you guys think. Whose your favorite so far? Do you even have a favorite so far? Do you guys think I can do it? JUST LET ME KNOW! :D**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	4. Day 2, A Welcome In Party

Last time on Total Drama Millenia. ONE HUNDRED CONTESTANTS, one BILLION dollars. One incredibly long, pain inducing year! There were thrills, there were spills. There was a giant killer whale that launched a whole entire team soaring sky high. In the end, it was Team Lucky, who turned out to be, NOT so lucky. And it was Connor, who as the biggest contestant, turned out to be their biggest ANNOYANCE. Ninety-nine competitors remain, and there's three hundred sixty-four days to bond and all of that other fun stuff. Right here, on total…Drama…MILLENIA!

Day 2

After the first challenge ended, and because of Chris's promise that there would be a week long break in between challenges, the second day included a huge party for the ninety-nine remaining contestants to spend some time outside team lines, and get to know each other. By this time, the sun had already begun setting over the horizon, and the contestants were out on the beach shaking their groove thangs. Without team lines, it seemed like this would be one HUGE party, and all of the contestants actually managed to show up.

(Confessional)

Shrubz: I don't get invited to too many parties, but maybe this time, one of the girls here will wanna swap spit with ol' Shrubz over here. *He sips a bit of his coke.* That'd be sweet!

Brandon: A party? Not really my style. I'd prefer it if I could just be in my room reading my comic books.

(End)

The party had music, a huge bonfire, and all of the snacks and refreshments you could imagine.

As it was, Dave, whom despite his magic, was also very skilled in playing the bass guitar, Marcus, who revealed his ability to drum, and Justin, who was a guitarist already, decided to put their talents to use, and perform live music.

Dave finished up singing "She" by Green Day, and began talking to the other ninety-six contestants. "Thank you all for coming out tonight, that was a fucking Green Day song, now if you'll excuse, I gotta go stop caring about stuff," Dave said, several girls swooned, Bridget fainted.

(Confessional)

Bridget: These boys, this girl. They're not gonna KNOW what hit them!

(End)

"How come musicians always get the girl?" Billy asked Mona, who was at the punch table with him.

"Probably because they're crazy talented," Mona replied with a giggle.

Billy raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Roses are red, violets are blue, I'd learn to sing, but only for you," he recited, as he took Mona's hand and winked, Mona blushed, and smiled.

(Confessional)

Mona: Okay…, so maybe I don't just need him for an alliance!

Wilson: Errr…, that kid thinks he's so SMUG! I'll shave off that moppy excuse for hair!

Billy: I mean hey, it was cheesy, but come on, ya gotta admit, sometimes cheesy, can be a good thing!

(End)

The dancing at the party continued on, many people were still watching the band perform, some were watching the fireworks, Brandon was off by himself.

"What am I doing here…?" Brandon said with a sigh.

"Mind if I join ya buddy?" a voice asked from behind him, Brandon turned to see that it was Dan.

"Uhhh, Dan, right? I guess…," Brandon shrugged, as Dan smiled and sat down next to Brandon.

"This place is cool huh? It's so exotic and distant! I love traveling. Boat, plane, car, bicycle, space ship! If it can get you there, I'll TAKE IT!" Dan shouted excitedly, Brandon rolled his eyes, but managed to crack a smile. "So, why are you over here all by yourself? There's a big party going on man!" Dan exclaimed.

"Right, and I'm not good with crowds, okay?" Brandon replied, as he looked back down. "Parties just aren't my style."

"Oh come on! The party don't start til' I walk in!" Dan remarked, "just follow my lead brothaaa!" Dan said.

"You really want me to go to this party for some reason, don't you?" Brandon asked.

(Confessional)

Dan: Yes! Yes I do!

Brandon: This kid smells like milk!

(End)

"And that's when the giant monster swept in, and destroyed the rest of the city," Brian finished telling a story about a movie he recently watched, to Matt, Austin, Triston, and Michelle.

"And we care, why…?" Michelle asked.

"Honestly, that sounds pretty cool," Austin remarked. "Tell me the part about the thing I didn't give a fuck about again?"

"I didn't even know ya'll was talkin'," Matt said, "I was to busy drinkin' this here whisky."

"Um, Matt. All of the drinks here are non-alcoholic…," Michelle said, with a raised eyebrow.

"They can't be sweet-ums, you look…, so much better than you did earlier…," Triston slurred, as he collapsed onto the ground in a stupor.

(Confessional)

Michelle: Do they realize we're being filmed, and it's illegal to serve alcohol to MINORS. I swear, some people will do ANYTHING to fit in…

Austin: Still don't know what the HECK that Brian kid was talking about. (Austin reaches up and pulls out his ear plugs.) Oh right, I forgot I put these in this morning…, that explains a lot, actually.

(End)

Meanwhile, the band was finishing up. "THANK YOU WUHU ISLAND!" Marcus cheered, as he clicked his drumsticks together, then turned to see Gina, the shy girl, sitting all by herself, Marcus raised a brow and decided to venture over to speak to her.

(Confessional)

Marcus: Whoa! Whoa, nobody's gonna be sitting at a party by themselves, when Marcus is there! I'm totally gonna make her day yo!

(End)

"Ma'am, I notice that you have no one to converse with," Marcus said, with a nod.

"Uh, yeah," Gina said, a slight blush visible on her face. "Very observant of you." Suddenly, Gina was lifted from the table, and Marcus was holding her in an almost dancing fashion.

"May I have this dance milady?" Marcus asked, as he began stepping about, in a sort of goofy fashion. Gina rolled her eyes, but giggled nonetheless.

"Sure."

(Confessional)

Gina: I'm not sure what this guys game is, but for some reason, he just brought the party out in me.

Marcus: Told you I'd make her day…, yo!

(End)

After the sun had set, the bonfire seemed to lighten up the entire beach to a beautiful golden color. "Best Day of My Life" by Jesse McCartney began playing. Because if it's slow, but sort of upbeat nature, there were many people dancing. Gina and Marcus continued their dance. Dan was dancing with himself, Billy danced with Mona, and several other people danced, Wilson watched Billy and Mona angrily from the sidelines.

"Aw man, this song isn't in Dance Central," Kory said, with a sigh.

"It's okay, let's dance anyway! Bet I can beat ya!" Annie said with a smirk.

"You, are SO on," Kory said, as the two ran into the middle, in order to have a dance off.

"Oh, and it looks like sparks are flying out on the dance floor right now!" Storm said into the microphone. "Annie vs. Kory in a dance off, to a Jesse McCartney song! Roxas got game!" Storm shouted, as a bell sounded.

Kory's dance was very goofy, lots of flailing, lots of foot tapping, and a lot of crazy hair flipping.

"And Kory ends his first round with a gracefuuul hair flip! That'll be tough to beat," Storm announced.

"Yes Storm, but here comes Annie, hopefully she's studied enough DDR to know what she's doin'!" Jasmin chimed in.

(Confessional)

Malachi: I really don't understand the wizardry that is occurring at this moment. But I love it.

(End)

"Now there's a dance contest…?" Brandon said with a raised brow.

"What's the matter bro, can't dance?" Dan asked, as he continued flailing his arms into the air, accidentally knocking Bridget out.

"It's not THAT, it's just that the only dance I DO know, is Seth's part in the Superbad intro," Brandon replied, at this point, Marcus dropped Gina, and looked over at Brandon excitedly.

"You know Seth's part? That's crazy! I know Evan's!" Marcus said giddily, to this, Brandon actually perked up.

"Now we're talkin! Let's get out there and show em' what Team Nintendo can do!" Dan cheered, as both Brandon and Marcus stepped onto the dance floor.

"And what have we here, Storm?" Jasmin asked.

"Looks like another dance-off maybe?" Storm replied.

"Not a chance man, we're here for a duet!" Marcus replied with a thumbs up.

Dan went over to the DJ table, and switched the record for "To Hot To Stop" by The Bar Kays. Soon, both Marcus and Brandon busted out the entire Superbad intro dance in one go. The cheers in the audience were wild. In the midst of all of this, Kirsten and Justin had snuck a canoe into the water.

"So, you said you like me?" Justin asked.

"More than that, I think we could get, wiccan married!" Kirsten said, with a smirk.

Justin raised a brow. "How does that work exactly?"

"It's just until love lasts, y'know, like a pact!" Kirsten said.

"B…, but we just met?" Justin pointed out.

"Are you calling me ugly?!" Kirsten growled, obviously offended.

"Wh…, what no! I never said anything like that!" Justin replied.

(Confessional)

Justin: I mean, she's cool and all, but…, we just met!

Kirsten: He'll fall under my spell eventually…, I just need to wait a bit! Maybe when this whole bad luck curse is lifted from my team!

(End)

"This party is so stupid…," Kat mumbled after Brandon and Marcus's dance ended.

"Really? I don't think it's all that bad," Mikkel said in reply, "the artistic juices inside of me are flowing intuitively right now!"

"First off, you're wrong. This party sucks," Kat said. "Secondly, ew."

"How's he wrong cause he's havin' fun, yo?" Sky asked, Kat simply shot a glare at him.

"Because this party sucks, got a problem with that?" Kat growled.

"It's just his opinion brah, relax…," Sky said, as he backed away a bit, however, Kat dumped her drink in his face.

"Well, his OPINION is wrong!" Kat stammered, as she stormed off.

(Confessional)

Kat: The nerve of some people.

Sky: Aw…, she got apple juice on the turkey sandwich I was savin' for later…, not cool!

Mikkel: Did I do something wrong…?

(End)

"Could Chris have picked any cute boys to put on this show…, UGH!" Liz whined.

"Your complaining about boys, when there's a billion dollars on the line?" Megan asked.

"Why not? I'm not hanging around a bunch of peasants for a whole YEAR if there's no decent looking ones among them," Liz remarked.

"Well I think there's some cute ones out there," Taylor said sweetly.

"Yeah, like who? All of them…?" Gabby asked sarcastically.

"Well, not all of them…," she replied with a blush. "Just, maybe…, most of them!"

(Confessional)

Taylor: Well, Thomas is really cute and muscular, but Billy's really sweet and fun. Austin's hilarious, and Brandon is so mysterious! Dan is goofy, and outgoing, and Storm is so charismatic! Oh…, I don't know who to pick!

(End)

Meanwhile, Maddie, Leighton, Logan, and Carly formed a little group off to the side.

"Okay…, we're definitely the four youngest competitors. I say the four of us form some kind of alliance, and stick together," Leighton stated.

"But, some of us aren't even on the same team," Maddie pointed out.

"And there needs to be boys involved. No boys, no me!" Logan stated.

"Did someone say boys? Boys, where?!" Carly shrieked, as she fainted.

"I hope she doesn't do that often…," Leighton said, while facepalming. "However, the point I'm trying to make here is, is that if the four of us form some sort of interteam pact, once we get far enough to the point where no one will see us coming, we could be an actual threat."

"I still think we need a boy!" Logan said, clapping her hands excitedly.

"I think you need a muzzle…," Leighton remarked under her breath.

"WE NEED CANDY!" Maddie shouted, as she dashed over to the refreshment table, Leighton facepalmed.

(Confessional)

Leighton: It's like I'm dealing with middle schoolers… (She facepalms again.)

Logan: Mmm…, boys!

Maddie: (Her mouth is full.) Mmm…, candy!

Carly: (Is still out cold, she eventually slumps over, as the camera shuts off.)

(End)

The party slowly started drawing to an end. Only a few people were still left on the beach, namely people like Dave, Matt, Justin, Kirsten, Marcus, Billy, Rita, Wilson, Mona, Taylor, Megan, Liz, and Gabby.

"Oh yeah! Great party dudes! I love dancing!" Marcus cheered.

"Whatever…, so long as I can just go to bed when we leave this stupid beach…," Rita mumbled.

"Oh come on Rita, cheer up! You know you had fun," Billy said with a smirk.

"I don't have fun," Rita replied, as she blew a strand of her blue hair out of her face.

(Confessional)

Rita: I don't do fun. Not at parties, not concerts, not at any social gatherings of any kind.

(End)

"So, Mona! Wanna have a quick dance before we hit the resort for the night?" Wilson asked.

Mona shrugged, but then shook her head. "Sorry Wilson, maybe later. I'd kind of like to go to sleep soon.

(Confessional)

Mona: Okay, so Wilson's not so bad either. But Billy and I, we bonded tonight. I know, I know. It could be bad, he's on another team and all, and Wilson's on my team. But I really, I just really don't know!

Wilson: Why? Why him? Why that stupid, emo looking WEIRDO! His hair doesn't even look REAL!

(End)

Dave performed a magic trick, where he pulled a stuffed rabbit out of his hat, for Taylor, Liz, Megan, and Gabby. Liz pretended not to be impressed, Taylor screamed.

"AH! Is that a dead rabbit?!" She shrieked.

"What…?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow.

(Confessional)

Dave: I seriously don't know how much more stupid this island can handle…

(End)

Finally, the party ended, the dying embers of the fire gave just enough light for Chris to walk by.

"And that's one day of bonding over for our ninety-nine campers. On Day 6, we'll have our second challenge! And on Day 7, it will be time for our second elimination of the season. Who will be floating across this vast sea next, on total…Drama…MILLENIA?!" Chris shouted, as the camera clicked off.

(End Episode 2)

**Alright, so. Not as long as the other chapter, but it didn't need to be. I know, I still need to get some characters dialogue, but that's what the week long thing is for. I guess I should mention that most episodes like this one, will be build-up episodes, giving each character a spotlight, and giving them a chance to be known by the general public. By the next episode, each character should have some dialogue, and should be at least, "fairly" well known by the viewing public. As I keep saying, I'm excited to get this show on the road, and this chapter was just the first of much backstory building to come, here on Total Drama Millenia.**

**By the way, just to clarify, Logan is a female.**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	5. Day 3, A Little R&R

Last time on Total Drama Millenia. A ninety-nine contestant beach party got the drama rockin' when Billy asked Mona to dance right in front of Wilson! Even more drama was created when Kat shoved her anti-partying ways down Sky and Mikkel's throats. Tension-y. In the end, the party revealed some pretty deep stuff about our homeboy Brandon. And some pretty…, creepy stuff about her not so homegirl, Kirsten. There's still three hundred sixty-three days left, and ninety-nine contestants floating about. Who will be taking the next cannon off of Wuhu Island by this weeks end? You'll just have to stay tuned and find out, here, on total…Drama…MILLENIA!

Day 3

It was a groggy morning for all of Wuhu Island, there was a slight drizzle, Al was out for a little morning jog, Casey was at the basketball courts, and several other contestants had managed to drag themselves out of bed. However, some went to get breakfast. Mainly, all of Team Nintendo.

"I heard one of the townsfolk say that the Yoshi's Egg had the best pancakes on the whole island," Marcus explained.

"Aw, that would be sweet, pancakes are my favorite man!" Billy said, as him and Marcus shared a fist bump, as the team continued walking the streets.

"I wish they had salad…," Rita said.

"Oh, come on Rita, you're really trying to tell me that you don't like pancakes?" Billy asked.

"Not really," Rita replied with a shrug. "But hey, if we're all eating them, I guess I'll join in, just to be cool." She was obviously being sarcastic.

Brandon and Hallie, in the meantime, were chatting it up, far behind the other members of the team.

"So, you're a famous internet artist you said?" Brandon asked.

"That's right, seven awards, and a gold medal on DeviantArt," Hallie said with a smile.

"Man, I wish I was that good at something," Brandon replied, he was blushing slightly. "Maybe poker or something."

(Confessional)

Brandon: Poker? Did I really just say poker? I don't even know how to PLAY poker!

Hallie: (She giggled) He's funny! I don't say that about a lot of people either.

(End)

"Poker huh? Do you gamble?" Hallie asked, tilting her head.

"Uhh, mmm, the fork on the left?" Brandon replied sourly, as he sped up and eventually crashed into Abby, who flipped, and landed on his shoulders.

"Whoa there big guy! Watch where you're goin'!" Abby said with a hearty laugh.

"S-sorry, I was just…, I have to poop," Brandon said.

(Confessional)

Brandon: Am I ever gonna stop making myself look like an idiot today…?

(End)

Meanwhile, Ryan was out fishing on a canoe, when he spotted Megan walking on the shore, he slowly paddled himself up, allowing the canoe to float in gently on its own when he was close enough.

"Hey, Megan right?" Ryan asked.

"Hm…, yeah. That's right," Megan said, rather vaguely.

"Care to join me?" Ryan asked, with a warm smile, as he extended his hand to her.

"I don't really care to much for fishing," Megan replied, as she looked down. "Plus we're on different teams and I-."

"Oh come on, we don't have to fish, let's just go for a little ride," Ryan said. "Get away from the island, talk for a bit. It won't be so bad, and no strategy talk, I swear."

Megan paused for a moment, but then smiled and nodded. "Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt to go for a bit."

"Now that's the spirit!" Ryan remarked, as he pulled her onto the boat, "Now hold on!" Ryan gently pushed the canoe off of the shoreline, so that it would slowly drift back out into the ocean.

In the meantime; Sofia, Anastasia, and Summer were out in the outlet shops.

"They said these clothes were free for contestants right?" Anastasia asked, as she spun around in the sundress she was trying on. "How do I look?"

"Honestly, I think that one would look better on me girl!" Sofia stated bluntly. "But if you like it, by all means, take it."

"Did you wanna try it on?" Anastasia asked sweetly.

"Do you WANT me try it on?" Sofia asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"I'd kind of like t-," Summer began, but was cut off.

"I- I asked you…," Anastasia remarked, as she slipped back into the changing room, and returned to her normal attire, handing Sofia the outfit, "go ahead and try it on."

"Ugh…, it's probably just gonna look the same on her…," a voice said from the corner.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?!" Sofia growled.

"D-did he see anything?" Summer asked with a blush.

"No…, I saw nothing, promise. I'm just saying that the outfit would look the exact on Sofia as it would on Anastasia," Tyler explained. "That's all."

"I swear, if you saw somethin', and you're lying to me, I will find you!" Sofia said, as she grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt, and pulled him in close. "Got it?"

"Capiche…," Tyler replied blandly, when she let him go, he yawned. "So, why DO girls like shopping so much anyway. It seems so…, stupid."

"Exactly, you wouldn't understand, so uhhh…, bye!" Sofia said, as Anastasia and Summer gasped.

"Aw, let him stay Sofia, he could be of help, getting a guys opinion could be nice!" Summer pointed out.

"But this is Tyler we're talking about. He hates EVERYTHING!" Sofia exclaimed.

(Confessional)

Tyler: It's true. I really do. I really, really do.

(End)

"Couldn't be more true Sofa," Tyler replied sarcastically, as he turned around and walked out.

After the rain stopped, Casey decided to go for a jog on the mountain, Al was next to him.

"So, how often ya work out bro?" Al asked. "Me and my dog, angel. We go runnin' every single day. We got a pretty tough routine, I always have to be next to her, and-"

"Are you gonna let me answer your first question man?" Casey asked, obviously a tad annoyed, as the two happened upon Caroline and Hayley, who were walking up the mountain, Al quickly pulled Casey behind a rock. "Ah dude, what was that for? I need to finish my run, my body is gonna get all kindsa confused if I don-"

"Shhh, there're girl's there bro!" Al said.

"Uh, yeah?" Casey said, as he raised a brow.

"We can't let em' see us! We have to observe! We need to make sure that these lovely ladies, are indeed worth our time, with their physical decisions!" Al explained.

"Wait, what? Are you saying that they need to work out too in order for me to be able to talk to them?" Casey asked.

"Uh, of course! Men like us never talk to out of shape girls," Al stated, "now shut up, I'm trying to listen to what they're saying!"

Caroline and Hayley were actually simply talking about future plans, and how their lives would change if they had won the game.

"I'm already a straight A student, the money would just probably put me through college is all," Caroline bragged.

"Oh. Yes! The money, I would probably use it to help the environment," Hayley explained. "Can't live on an unclean planet Earth!"

"But when you want to be a college professor like me, you need to step on the smaller heads in order to claw your way to the top," Caroline explained. "It's basic corporate business building skills."

"That sounds way too complicated!" Hayley whined. "All I want to do is fence of a natural habitat for plant and animal life, whatever amount of income I receive is left up to fate."

(Confessional)

Caroline: Hayley may be cool, but she has no ambition, that's why she and I would be the perfect final two. I'd obviously win, of course!

Hayley: I like Caroline, but goodness, she seems to only care for herself. Mother Nature would be very displeased.

(End)

"All they're talking about is college and NATURE! Can I PLEASE keep running now?" Casey complained.

"Dude! These two are date potential girls, don't ya wanna stay and find out if they do like…, naked pill-," Al was interrupted by an abrupt slap across the face by Casey.

"I don't need to hang out with some weirdo to pump myself up, peace out bro!" Casey said.

(Confessional)

Casey: This guy is NUTS man. I want him out, and as soon as possible.

(End)

Meanwhile; HJ, Maria, Jess, Joe, Beth, May, Cristine, and Sam were getting lunch at a cafeteria.

"Does this place have a gym, my doctor said that it's healthy to work out after every meal," Sam stated.

"Did he say this before or after you landed on your head?" Beth asked, with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't remember," Sam said with a shrug.

"So ladies, how goes it?" Joe asked, as he walked up behind the big group, consisting of Maria, Jess, May, and Cristine, while HJ was close behind him.

"Whose your shadow?" Maria asked coldly.

"Who, ya mean HJ? He's ma buddy! So, how are you, uhh…, Maria, was it?" Joe asked.

"Yeah…, I don't need you to care, please go away," Maria mumbled, as she started walking faster.

"What's her problem?" Joe asked, a tad hurt, HJ simply shrugged.

"Oh, she's been like that since we got here," Jess explained. "She's opened up to me a bit, but I'm not really supposed to talk about it."

"I understand. May, Cristine, how are you two doing?" Joe asked.

"Fine! Did you hear? There's grilled cheese today! GRILLED CHEESE, GRILLED CHEESE! I LOVE GRILLED CHEESE!" May cheered.

"I'm fine Joe, it's very nice today, don't ya think?" Cristine asked with a smile.

"It is now that the rain stopped," Joe pointed out, "Whaddya think HJ?" HJ simply looked at Joe, smiled, and nodded. He wasn't one for talking casually.

At this same time, several of the others were lounging in the pool area.

"Watch this," James said, "I can do a triple cannon ball, walk on water supreme super dive." Holly, Jamie, and Katie were watching him perform this.

"He's so perfect…," Holly gushed, as Jamie and Katie looked at each other and raised a brow. It wasn't that they didn't agree, it was just that the thought of Holly dating was very nausea inducing, James however, did indeed perform the dive, which very much impressed Eric and Jeff.

"Duuuuuuuuuude! Sick moves bro, 10 points!" Eric said, holding up a sign upside down that read '10' on it.

"Uh, what he said! Now ummm, let's not try that again, it looked a bit dangerous James!" Jeff remarked, as Eric nudged him with his elbow.

"Oh come on bro, live a little! You gotta feel the rush at some point, know what I'm sayin' my brotha!" Eric said as he nodded.

"Never mind IF it's okay, how was that even POSSIBLE?" Jamie asked confusedly, scratching the side of her head.

"Who cares, do it again! DO IT AGAIN! Also, you kind of look like Jesus James, but… DO IT AGAIN!" Katie cheered in an excited manner.

"Alright, alright," James laughed as he shook off his hair, "I'll totally do it again!"

Meanwhile, Rick burst out of the pool shack on a jet-ski, with Phoebee, Shannon, and Layla trying to stop him.

"What the…, oh no way, that's AWESOME!" Eric cheered, "Go dude, GO!"

"How do you stop this crazy thing?" Rick asked, as the jet-ski flew into the water, throwing the three girls in there with it.

"I told him not to turn it on, but that boy listen, heck no!" Phoebee grumbled.

"Why would he listen to you…, he obviously does what he wants…, ugh, idiot…," Shannon mumbled.

"What did you say to me girl? We all wanted to stop him!" Phoebee yelled, "And I didn't hear YOU sayin' nothin' back there! So I don't wanna hear this bull crap 'bout it bein' ME he didn't wanna listen to."

"Guys…, who cares, he's ummm, he's back on land now," Layla pointed out. "And he's about to-" Just as Layla said that, Rick and the jet-ski crashed through the pools fence, Rick was laughing hysterically.

"I have no comment…," Jeff said wide-eyed, with a slight twitch.

Suddenly Lauren came out from underwater, and jumped up behind Jeff.

"HEY BRO!" she shouted, as Jeff screeched.

"Lauren, don't EVER do that again!" he said, as he cupped his heart.

"Sorry, I thought it would be funny!" Lauren said with a giggle.

"Wait, you two are twins?" James asked.

"Of course we are, don't we look alike?" Lauren asked.

"We sure don't act it though…," Jeff added in.

(Confessional)

James: Now how am I gonna tell them apart? (James laughed.) Nah I'm kitten with ya! Ya see what I did there! Oh, I am just toooo much!

(End)

Meanwhile, Kaitlyn and Morgan were watching the whole thing from lounge chairs.

"Oh my…," Morgan said wide eyed, "do they even have lifeguards on duty here?"

"I don't know, haven't seen any, but nothing bad will happen, we all have each other!" Kaitlyn said happily.

"Do you…, ever think negatively?" Morgan asked, raising a brow.

"If I do, I never speak it, and I let the feeling go away!" Kaitlyn said, with a smile.

` "How very…, sweet of you," Morgan mumbled sarcastically.

(Confessional)

Morgan: How very…, _annoyingly_ sweet…

(End)

"And so ends our third day of the year. What exciting surprises are in store of us next episode of Total Drama Millenia? And whose gonna be the second unlucky contestant to leave this year long game, for GOOD! Find out this week, on total…Drama…MILLENIA!"

(End Episode 3)

**So that was episode three. Just two more episodes of character building, then we have a challenge, and our second elimination folks! And trust me when I say, this one is crazy! Any guesses who second to go will be? Any guesses who will lose the next challenge? If YOU can correctly guess the next contestant to go home in reviews or DMs, I'll give you a sneak peak of a future episode! I bet you all cannot wait! **

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	6. Day 4, In Team Purgatory

Last Time on Total Drama Millenia. Without any prior commitments, each of the ninety-nine contestants was enjoying their days off outside of team lines. However, todays a bit different. While staying in their teams, the contestants will have to bond with one another, instead of bonding outside of them. It may be tough, but no one said that this show would be easy. Right here, on total…Drama…MILLENIA!

Day 4

**Team Nintendo; Team Color: Green. P.O.V: The Sugarsand Hotel**

Marcus, Gina, Billy, Rita, Brandon, Hallie, and Dan were at the pool area, meanwhile Brian and Becky were taking a walk along the beach, and Abby was off elsewhere, no one knew where exactly that was however.

"Man do I love the POOL!" Marcus said with a cheer as he emerged from the water excitedly.

"Me too man! Watch this!" Dan said, as he prepared to dive, but as he leapt off of the diving board, he tripped and bellyflopped onto the water, and slowly sank below. When he emerged, he screamed in pain. "Okay…, not trying that again," Dan mumbled.

"You'll be okay bro, just don't trip next time!" Billy said with a laugh from the other side of the pool, where he sat next to Rita, who was laying down, sort of ignoring everything that was going on around her. "Oh come on Rita, do you like…, hate everything?"

"I do like swimming, but I just don't feel like it, okay?" Rita stated, giving Billy the, are you cool with that, look.

"Hey, whatever floats your boat, I just want you to have fun, is all," Billy replied.

(Confessional)

Billy: Man, I want my whole team to just be cool and get along and stuff, but Rita, well…, she's sort of a downer man.

(End)

Brandon, Hallie, Marcus, Gina, and Dan were having a splash fight in the middle of the pool at that moment.

"Take that! And that! Hya hyahyahya!" Dan shouted, "yeeeeeeeah boi!" Just as Dan shouted that, Marcus came up behind him and tackled him underwater.

"Oh man, looks like Dan just got ambushed," Hallie laughed.

"Word! Now all I have to do is splash you two down!" Brandon said, referring to Gina and Hallie, the two looked wide eyed at Brandon as he slowly smacked his arms together, sending a bunch of water towards Gina and Hallie. Unfortunately for Dan, he emerged at this moment, and was actually sent flying out of the water.

"How did even do that…?" Gina asked Brandon, as Brandon watched Dan land in a lounge chair, just as the pool-maid was serving iced lemonade.

"I don't know. But it looks like it made him happy," Brandon said with a chuckle.

"Remind me never to fight you in the water Brandon," Gina replied.

"Can I just ask one question…, how are we in the pool, in the MIDDLE of winter?!" Abby asked.

"Where did you even come from?" Marcus replied.

"I've been underwater the whole time, I'm looking for sharks!" Abby said, as she crossed her eyes, "duh!"

"Okay…," Hallie said, "weird."

"But the island IS tropical, it ALWAYS feels like summer in these kinds of places!" Marcus pointed out. "And anyway, who cares! It's like a big vacation!"

"I hear that!" Gina agreed, as Billy nudged Rita.

"Come on, let's at least get in and join them," Billy said with a smile.

Rita rolled her eyes, but managed a smile, "Fine…, sure. Whatever."

**Team Awesome; Team Color: Brown. P.O.V: Duck Lake Castle**

Ben, Rick, Carter, and Gabe had a canoe out on the lake, Noah was fishing with Bridget and Lauren. While May, Cristine, and Maria hung out elsewhere.

"Uh, Chris called this whack up in here, duck lake didn't he?" Carter asked, as he peered into the lake.

"Yes!" Gabe replied, as he dipped his oar into the water.

"Then why the shiz am I not seein' any ducks up in here?" Carter asked.

"They're invisible guys, and if you talk, they'll fly AWAY!" Ben stated.

"Invisible ducks?!" Gabe gasped, "I must take a picture of one right away, and then learn their ways!"

"Dude, you just scared them all away!" Rick yelled.

"I'm sorry, I forgot!" Gabe stated.

(Confessional)

Gabe: How was I supposed to know that invisible ducks hate talking! I didn't even know there were invisible ducks!

Carter: Okay…, these three don't believe there are actually invisible ducks up in here, do they?

(End)

"Alright guys, I say WE go on an invisible duck hunt!" Ben stated, as he pulled out a random Sherlock hat. "We must not let these beautiful creatures vanish from our lives forever!"

"Ya'll have GOT to be kiddin' me…," Carter mumbled, but Gabe and Rick began cheering.

"Okay, first, we need duck bait! A net, and-," Rick began, but Carter interrupted, as some actual ducks landed right by their canoe in the lake.

"Oh, lookie here guys, the invisible ducks decided to not be…, invisible anymore!" Carter stated, as Gabe looked wide eyed at them.

"Whoa! Guys, I can SEE the invisible ducks," Gabe stated. Carter facepalmed.

Noah, Bridget, and Lauren were busy fishing from the lakeside, Noah was flexing his muscles, Lauren was actually in the water, spearfishing, while Bridget was admiring Noah, much to Noah's sadness.

(Confessional)

Noah: Honestly…, I wanted Lauren checking me out, not…, Bridget… (he shudders.)

Bridget: Noah, me. Alliance material. Also, boyfriend material!

(End)

"Guys, look what I found!" Lauren yelled, as she scooped out a clam from the lakebed floor.

"Sweet! They've got clams in here, we could totally get dinner," Noah stated, as Lauren looked at him.

"There is no WAY we are eating this!" Lauren exclaimed, "This! Is my new pet. I'm naming him Shellder."

"What a stupid name…" Bridget commented.

(Confessional)

Noah: Okay, even I know that Shellder is a Pokemon. Is part of Bridget's attempts to impress feigning stupidity?

(End)

May, Cristine, and Maria were all still the castle, in the lounge room, May was meditating upside down on a hammock, Cristnie was drawing, Maria trying to sleep.

"And the meditation sequence is DONE!" May shouted, as Cristine and Maria both jumped.

"You aren't supposed to talk when you're meditating…," Maria mumbled angrily.

"I know…, I'm finished!" May stated, "DUH!"

Cristine laughed at what both May and Maria were saying.

(Confessional)

Cristine: This team is really fun. Well, at least May and Maria are. I'm not really too sure about the others. Ben seems fun, and Rick is really creative, but then there's people like Bridget and Noah. I just don't know about those two…

(End)

"So guys, wouldn't it be cool, if the three of us just formed some sort of secret alliance?" Cristine asked, with a smile.

"An all girls Team Awesome alliance? I LIKE THAT IDEA!" May cheered, what about you Maria, she said as she sprung off the ground, and landed on the seat on the couch next to Maria's.

"Well…, as much as I hate this game…, and other people, I suppose an alliance couldn't hurt," Maria remarked.

(Confessional)

Maria: I don't know, May and Cristine seem pretty cool, but I don't really like opening up to people. I only want this alliance so that we can get rid of Bridget, and that's IT!

(End)

**Team Chris; Team Color: Yellow. P.O.V: The Town of Wuhu Hotel.**

The entire team was in the town circle, hanging out. Mikkel was sitting by the center tree, sketching. Megan was hanging out with Anastasia and Sofia, while Storm, Austin, Jess, Thomas, and James all hung out together. Jackie was off alone, taking a walk.

(Confessional)

Jackie: I overheard Megan's conversation with Anastasia and Sofia. She went off on a secret canoe trip with Ryan from Team Wuhu yesterday. I WILL expose her for this. At some point, for right now, the girls on my team are an asset, while it seems that the only valuable guy on my team, is James. Austin is to goofy, Thomas is to full of himself, all Storm cares about is quoting anime, and Mikkel is just easy pickin's. The point of the matter is, is that my team is either going to keep winning, or I'm going to rule the elimination room.

(End)

"So, you had fun? That sounds so romantic!" Anastasia gushed, thinking about the canoe ride that Megan had told her about.

"It was just as friends, there was no strategy talk whatsoever," Megan explained.

"Well that's good, I'm not letting some stupid boys get in the way of my game," Sofia stated, "they gonna try and play with my head, and Sofia don't play that way!"

"I hope somebody asks me on a romantic canoe trip," Anastasia said happily.

"Well you better hope it's not one of the guys on this team…," Sofia stated, with a roll of her eyes.

"We should totally just make like a..., Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan alliance here," Storm stated.

(Confessional)

Storm: Okay, so I just found out that James, Austin, Jess, and Thomas are all Yu-Gi-Oh! Fans, YEEEEEEPAAAH!

(End)

"Eh, whatever. I'm game," Austin stated with a shrug.

"Yu-Gi-Oh! Is the best…, well, I do prefer the Abridged Series above the actual, but still!" Jess remarked.

"It doesn't matter friends, for we are totally going to be the best alliance that Total Drama has ever seen!" Storm shouted.

"Yes…, um, let everyone hear you why don't ya," Austin facepalmed.

"As long as my muscles can come into play, I don't care," Thomas explained.

"Right, we have the muscles, the charisma, the comedy, the cutie, and the ME!" James exclaimed excitedly.

"Am I the cutie, the comedy, or the charisma?" Austin asked, with a grin. "I think all three are pretty fitting."

(Confessional)

Austin: Somebody's gotta be the golden microphone around here. I mean, to be honest, Storm is pretty funny himself, it's nice to have to SOMEONE else around here with a sense of humor.

(End)

"I love this idea!" Jess cheered, as the five put their hands in and cheered.

Mikkel sat in the corner and sketched.

(Confessional)

Mikkel: I know, I should probably have been over there, but come on. This game only just started, there's no sense in alliance talk when you have time to relax as well.

(End)

**Team Jalapeno; Team Color: Red. P.O.V: The S.S. Peach**

(Confessional)

Beth: We actually won the cruise ship. The freakin' CRUISE SHIP. This is going to be one HECK of a fun year if we get to spend the whole of it on this thing!

(End)

Jill and Jimmy were sitting near the pool on the ship's deck, Clay, Beth, Jasmin, and DJ were in the pool. Michael, Tariq, and Caroline were in the gym. Shannon was in her room, writing in her diary.

"I really can't stand this place…," Shannon mumbled to herself. "It's a wonder that they even picked me when I told them I'm partially insane." Shannon continued writing. "And now I'm monologuing, this couldn't possibly get any worse, could it?"

Meanwhile, on the ship's deck:

"I've gotta say, I'm having now. Wouldn't so much be if Michael was here," Clay stated.

"Hey, it was one comment kiddo, man up!" Beth stated.

"I can deal with hate comments, but that doesn't mean I have to like the guy," Clay said with a raised eyebrow.

"Fair enough…," Beth replied. "Fair enough."

"Can't we all just be friends guys?" Jasmin asked. "I'm super happy to be here! I just want everyone to get along."

"Tough wish honey," Clay replied blandly, as DJ looked at him.

"We'll never need to worry about voting anyone out with me around you guys," DJ said as he placed his hands on both of their shoulders. "So relax, let's just have a good time being friends, and continue winning."

"Gee captain modesty, you think you could have been any more, discrete?" Beth asked, with a roll of her eyes, Jimmy and Jill laughed from the lounge chairs.

"I think that DJ guy may just have his work cut out for him, huh?" Jimmy asked her.

"I'm thinkin' your right!" Jill replied with a chuckle.

"So, wanna see who can make the bigger splash?" Jimmy asked.

"I bet you a week's amount of cupcakes that I beat you!" Jill said with a wink.

"You're so on!" Jimmy replied, as the two ran and cannonballed into the pool. When they emerged, Beth and Clay were both pointing at Jill and snickering. "Aw man…, does that mean…?"

"That's right Jimmy, no cupcakes, for. A. Week," Jill stated, with a smile.

(Confessional)

Jimmy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(End)

Meanwhile, at the gym. Tariq was lifting, while Michael spotted him, Caroline was off on the treadmill.

"So, Tariq. Thought about any big game moves yet?" Michael asked, as Tariq continued lifting.

"Not exactly," Tariq said in between lifts, as he moved the bar down again. "But I would like to ask you something."

"Yeah, and what's that?" Michael asked, as Tariq lifted again.

"Why did you make that remark to Clay, you know. The girl thing, you tryin' to piss people off?" Tariq asked.

"I just, I really don't approve of that lifestyle," Michael stated. "It's wrong, and-" Just as Michael was finishing, Caroline walked by with a towel draped over her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm going for a swim now, care to join me?" she asked.

"You know it!" Michael exclaimed, as he ran off with her, leaving Tariq alone with a heavy weight.

"W-wait up! I ain't done yet! Hey, Michael, get baaack here!" Tariq exclaimed as he rolled off of the weight bench with the bar in hand. "Oof."

**Team Wuhu; Team Color: Orange. P.O.V: Wuhu Ruins Inn**

Ryan was thinking about Megan, meanwhile, Malachi, Bobby, Phoebee, Hayley, and Zach were checking out the entrance to the ruins. Sam was with Carly and Logan. Kevin was watching them.

(Confessional)

Ryan: Okay, so me and this Megan girl. That was a secret alliance in the making. I know, I contradicted myself, but who cares. This is one BILLION dollars we're talking about, if more than one person doesn't play the deception card, I would be surprised.

(End)

Meanwhile, at the ruin entrance:

"How come we got a hotel near such an awesome location, but can't even go inside?" Zach asked. "These ruins seem like the perfect location for a new story!"

"We probably can't go in because Chris plans to use them for a challenge," Hayley pointed out.

"Or because they're closed," Bobby said, thinking he made a good point.

"Yup…, or that…," Malachi said, facepalming.

(Confessional)

Malachi: Sometimes talking to Bobby is like emptying a shampoo bottle into one of your sockets, and then running in traffic. I sometimes truly feel that he may just be trolling all of us, and if he's not, then may God forever have mercy on his soul.

(End)

"So, what are we gonna do then, just stand here and STARE at closed ruins, or can we actually get a move on?" Phoebee asked, sort of angrily.

"Yeah…, there's nothing to really see here, plus, I'd like to take a look at the wildlife here," Hayley stated.

"Sounds good, I'll join you," Malachi stated with a nod, as the other three shrugged, and turned the other way.

"What's wildlife? Does that mean like, parties?" Bobby asked.

"It means animals, ya knob!" Zach exclaimed.

(Confessional)

Zach: Ugghhh…, where did this guy get an education from, a grocery store?!

(End)

Finally; Sam, Carly, and Logan were walking up the path.

"We'll find them eventually friends, eventually!" Logan yelled.

"What are we even looking for again?" Sam asked, "I'm confused."

"I'm nervous, we're too close to the close to the volcano guys!" Carly said, shuddering.

"Shhh, you'll scare the boys away!" Logan said.

"Boys? WHERE?!" Carly asked, as she looked around, and then fainted.

"I hope she doesn't do that every time," Sam said.

(Confessional)

Kevin: Yup, the ladies are looking for me, time to make my big move!

(End)

"Ladies, it's your lucky day. Kevin is here," Kevin stated, as he walked out of the volcano.

"How did you even find us…?" Sam asked.

"BOY! I told you they'd hear us!" Logan exclaimed, she said this JUST as Carly was waking up.

"Huh, what? Boy…, AHHH, there is a BOY!" Carly screamed, as her and Logan tried to run in opposite directions, but ended up crashing into each other.

"I followed you!" Kevin stated, Sam looked a little creeped out, and walked away, Carly and Logan refocused, looked at each other, then looked at Kevin, screamed again, and tried to run, but yet again, crashed into each other.

**Team Chef; Team Color: Pink. P.O.V: The Golf Resort**

"Now I can see why this was one of the last place resorts," Jamie stated, as another golf ball crashed through the window. "That's the twenty-seventh ball today."

"You're counting?" Eric asked, as he picked one up and sniffed it.

"Ummm, that's not as weird as what YOU'RE doing…," Casey remarked, as he looked at the floor. "But she's right, there are a lot of these," Casey stated, as another flew through the window.

"Okay, who keeps breaking the windows…?" Triston asked, as he walked into the room holding a toothbrush, with a towel around his waist. Just as he walked in however, a ball soared through the window and smacked him in the face as well, knocking him out cold.

"Who is even OUT there?!" Amanda exclaimed, as she threw up the window to yell out, noticing Al on the driving range, but what she didn't notice was the ball flying straight at her, that smacked her in the forehead, causing her to fall out the second story window.

"Oh my gosh, Amanda, are you okay?!" Korina asked, as she ran to the window, to check on her, another ball flew, but Korina managed to duck, unfortunately for another person though, they weren't as lucky. Triston was just waking up, when.

"Oh, what happ-," Triston started, but the ball again, hit him in the head, and knocked him out again.

"Ouch! Kid got what was comin' to him," Jessica said with a laugh.

"Okay, this is ridiculous, can someone PLEASE stop Al before he KILLS someone!" Alyssa growled.

"You can kill someone with a golf ball?" Eric asked. "Awesome!"

"You scare me…," Jeff commented.

"I wonder if they're edible…," Eric said, as he began gnawing on one.

(Confessional)

Jamie: This is NOT happening…

Al: It sure was cool of the producers to set up this driving range to face that abandoned building. I wonder where the hotel we're supposed to be staying in is?

(End)

**Team Seven; Team Color: Blue. P.O.V: The Wuhu Tour Bus**

(Confessional)

Jake: We are staying in a bus. A BUS! How the heck am I supposed to look awesome for the ladies, if I'm living, in a bus.

(End)

"Hey, this bus ain't so bad ya'll," Matt remarked, "it's got food underneath the seats." Matt then picked out half of a moldy cheese sandwich, and shoved it into his mouth, this caused Liz and Taylor to nearly puke.

(Confessional)

Liz: Forget what I said about no cute guys on this island…, they gave me the worst of the WORST on my TEAM!

Taylor: Matt was probably just hungry, but still; eating moldy food is bad for you!

(End)

"Matt…, um, if you die later, can I have your cowboy boots?" Dave asked.

"Why would I die?" Matt asked, "MM, chewy, I think this sandwich had mushrooms on it," Matt stated, as Liz finally did puke.

"Okay, I give up," Liz said, as she breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Mushrooms…, mold, fungus? I get it!" Justin said with a chuckle.

(Confessional)

Justin: Matt must have tasted the fungus that was growing on his sandwich. How very interesting. I wonder what might happen to him!

(End)

"If we're stuck on this bus, can we at least play something," Holly suggested.

"Play something…, what are we, five?" Melissa growled.

"I don't think that's what she meant exactly…, but okay…," Bella chimed in, HJ shrugged, and looked at Holly to see what she had in mind.

"I just wanted to play like…, I spy or something!" Holly stated.

"I spy…, okay, umm, everything in here is either blue or gray, the ceiling is covered in mold, and there is one mouse in the back, and six in the front," Dave explained. "Which one are you thinking of?!"

"What about this brownie?" Matt asked, as he took a bite of it, Liz puked again.

"That…, is bread…," Liz corrected, as she wiped her mouth.

(Confessional)

Liz: GET ME OUT OF HERE!

(End)

"This is stupid guys, I'm going for a walk," Jake stated, "you wanna come Liz?"

"No thanks, I'd rather hang out with the mold…," Liz stated, Jake looked at her and raised a brow.

(Confessional)

Jake: That didn't even make sense. I thought the mold was making her sick, why would she want to hang out with it?

(End)

**Team Sky; Team Color: Black. P.O.V: The Wuhu Lighthouse**

"At least this place has a nice view!" Maddie said in awe as she looked out the top window.

"I agree…," Nate said, as he stared at Michelle.

(Confessional)

Michelle: Y'know, as CREEPY as Nate is, the kid does like me a lot, easy to persuade votes normally do get you preeetty far in this game. Hello alliancee.

(End)

"Yo, I've got the same name as our team," Sky said with a silly sounding chuckle. "Does that mean I'm like…, captain or something?"

"No…, it means you have the same name as our team…," Tyler muttered, but as soon as he finished speaking, Vince popped out behind him in a stupor.

"This must be an omen! Sky, on Team SKY! AHA! The aliens are trying to tell us SOMETHING!" Vince exclaimed. "Quick Sky, we must dissect you and take out any tracking devices that the aliens left inside of you before they come to retrieve their data!"

"If you ever say anything like that ever again, I will push you off the edge of this lighthouse and blame it on the aliens…," Katie remarked.

"How do we know the aliens aren't making you say that…, hmmmmm?" Vince said to her with narrowed eyes, Katie facepalmed.

Clement, Kaitlyn, and Summer walked into the lounge with some food for everyone.

"Hello friends, me and the females come baring snacks for all of you," Clement stated kindly.

"What he said…," Summer said shyly.

"And there's cookies, and brownies!" Kaitlyn added, "And everything that makes EVERYONE happy!"

"Are you…, ever sad?" Tyler asked.

"The aliens got her…," Vince whispered.

"Not likely…," Tyler whispered back.

(Confessional)

Vince: The aliens got Tyler and made him sad all of the time, and they got Kaitlyn and made her happy, ALL OF THE TIME! I must be next! HIDE ME!

Tyler: Idiot…

Summer: Vince is a bit odd. But we can't just hate him because he believes in weird things!

Nate: The girls on my team totally dig me. Maybe I can bring all of them to the final six. Except Katie, she's annoying!

(End)

**Team Sea; Team Color: Purple. P.O.V: The Personal House**

"Let me guess…, you hate purple, right?" Annie asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Well yes! It is such an ugly color," Kat stated firmly.

"I disagree," Kory said with a shrug, until Kat shot him a glare.

"Well, you shouldn't! It's ugly, and that's final," Kat continued.

(Confessional)

Kat: I've gotten good enough at debating to the point where I can make my opinions, fact! It's really quite a feat! None of these losers understand, they all think I'm crazy!

(End)

"Ummm, okay Kat…, sure, purple is ugly, whatever," Annie agreed, as she rolled her eyes.

"What land are you from, oh great one?" Eduardo asked Jordan, as Jordan sat in a chair, dressed like a king.

"I am from the magical land of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania!" Jordan stated.

"Tell me great one, what kind of unicorns do they have in this, Philadelphia?" Eduardo asked.

"Umm…, what?" Jordan asked.

"He asked what kind of unicorns they had," Shrubz asked as he popped out from underground, "I found an entire colony of naked mole-rats living beneath this island." Shrubz then returned back underground, as Jordan looked at him strangely, Eduardo however, jumped down with him.

"I really feel like this team could really go all the way," Joe stated.

"It better, I don't like losing!" Morgan stated, as she looked at the other three, "what, no one does!"

"True that," Kari agreed, "Unless it's okay to lose!"

"When is it ever okay to lose…?" Alex asked.

"Well, I don't know, maybe like when you feel like it or something?" Kari said with a shrug.

(Confessional)

Alex: I'm on a team with someone who sometimes likes to lose?

(End)

**Team Lucky; Team Color: White. P.O.V: The Loser's Shack**

(Confessional)

Kirsten: I placed a wiccan curse on Team Lucky. It'll cause us to lose until I'm our last member standing. And it's only basic level one magic!

(End)

"So, Mona…, you wanna get out of this ugly little shack, and head out for a stroll?" Wilson asked.

"That depends, will Billy be coming along?" Mona asked.

"I meant with me…," Wilson stated.

"Then I'm fine…," Mona replied.

(Confessional)

Wilson: What IS it with her and that Billy kid? WHAT HAS HE GOT THAT I DON'T GOT?!

(End)

"And then the friction creates a spark," Greg said, as he finished his explanation of how to start fire with sticks.

"Um, yeah…, can you uhhh…, repeat the part about the thing…?" Gabby asked, unattentively.

"And the stuff where you said, uh words?" Jack asked, as he sort of woke himself up.

"Or just start over completely, you lost me when you started talking," Patrick added.

"Guys, what he explained wasn't even that hard to understand," Leighton remarked, "If you could pay attention, you could totally understand!"

"I'm sorry, he's like my biology professor, except my biology professor is hot…," Gabby said.

"And he probably doesn't talk like he's dying," Patrick added in.

"And I just wanna talk, not listen, talking is fun, if you can't talk, you can't function! Talk talk talk, that's all I do, is talk talk ta-," Jack started, but Layla shushed him.

"Will you please ummm, shut up?" she asked nicely.

"Anyway guys, we should probably start achieving victory! It's wrong to keep on a losing streak, we must acquire rest, and start performing thoroughly in challenges," Greg stated.

"Now in English please, captain dork-wad," Wilson said with a chuckle.

"He said in order to start winning, we must work together, get rest, and be careful," Leighton explained, "stupid."

(Confessional)

Wilson: I WILL take Mona from Billy, and when I do! I WILL rule this game!

(End)

"Dude thinks he's got game, puh, he wishes!" Chris said from behind a screen. "What exciting surprises lie in wait, will Wilson actually get his wish. Will Kirsten's curse actually work? These questions and more to be answered soon, on total…Drama…MILLENIA!" Chris finished.

(End Episode 4)

**Okay, and there's episode four done. I think I gave every single remaining contestant at least ONE line in this episode. I've gotta say, I think this may just be my favorite chapter so far. A lot of character relationship building, a lot of dirt dished, and revealed, and a lot of drama going down! I'm excited to hear what you guys think! Hopefully it's good! Anyway.**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	7. Day 5, Relationship Building

Last time on Total Drama Millenia. The contestants got stuck in Team Purgatory, whereas instead of walking about the island willy-nilly, they each had to stick with their teams and get to know each other that way! With one day left until the second challenge kicks off, which team will crack under the pressure? We've only got to wait a little bit longer for the answer, right here, on total…Drama…MILLENIA!

Day 5

(Confessional)

Rick: Chris said there was a challenge tomorrow. I'm ready! Wait…, is that a butterfly?

Shrubz: I feel like I should have brought a road sign with me. Yeah, you heard me. A road sign.

Caroline: What do I think of this place? It isn't exactly the paradise that it looks on the outside, there's to much ick going on around here!

Jordan: I feel like winning is always the top priority, and being the only midget here, I feel like I've got some sympathy points coming my way!

Morgan: I'm not a quitter, I'm a survivor! All I've gotta do is stick it to this game, and if anyone gets in my way, I'll take em' down!

Dave: WHY THE FUCK IS THERE SO MUCH STUPID?

Kat: This game will be mine. And anyone that says otherwise is wrong.

(End)

It seemed like a great day for a date. The sun was high, the water was sparkling, and the day was just starting. Brandon and Hallie walked down the dirt path together.

(Confessional)

Brandon: I am not falling for her. It's only day five. She's just…, the only person whose talked to me so far…

Hallie: Brandon? He's like, my best friend! No way this is a date, we're just a guy and girl…, hanging out, alone…, together…

(End)

"So, Duncan was one of your favorite ex-contestants too?" Hallie asked.

"He WAS my favorite, actually," Brandon explained. "The guy was just so good at this game, I can't think of anyone I could actually like more."

"Duncan was a very fierce competitor! His placements are very impressive!" Hallie admitted.

"Who knows, maybe WE'LL do better than Duncan!" Brandon said with a hopeful smile.

"Maybe we will!" Hallie said with a grin.

"Maybe we could be the final two. It could work," Brandon said, with a raised brow, however, he was unaware that Jackie was listening over the conversation.

(Confessional)

Jackie: A final two deal, eh? Looks like I've got some dirt. Now all I've gotta do is figure out when to use it.

(End)

Marcus and Gina decided to have a canoe race against Jimmy and Jill.

"You're so gonna go lose!" Marcus shouted, with a grin of excitement.

"Not a chance, I'm a canoer," Jimmy stated proudly, as Jill looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"That's…, not even a word," Jill pointed out.

"Well they don't need to know that…," Jimmy replied blatantly.

Billy and Mona watched from the sidelines, thinking it would be best to not get involved.

"I'm not really a fan of canoeing," Billy explained.

"Me neither, but the first challenge was fun, even if my team did completely fall apart," Mona pointed out.

"Hey, I'm sure it wasn't your fault, you seem like a great-," Billy began saying, but was interrupted when Mona kissed him.

(Confessional)

Billy: (He is blushing intensely) What the…?

Mona: Okay, I so couldn't help that, he's just so… (gushes)

(End)

Wilson however was watching from the bushes, and gasped when he saw what had happened.

(Confessional)

Wilson: She kissed him?! Already? But it's only been FIVE. DAYS! I'm starting to get reeeally sick of this punk!

(End)

"Um, I'm really sorry about that…," Mona said with a blush.

"No, no, it's…, it's okay!" Billy replied, as he to blushed, smiling at her.

Meanwhile, Justin and Kirsten walked up toward the ruins.

"Why are you taking me up here?" Justin asked.

"I sense a very dark aura emanating from the ruins! I want to explore it!" Kirsten shouted.

"But the ruins are off limits," Justin remembered, "we can't even access them!"

"Watch me!" Kirsten said, as she kissed Justin on the cheek, "if you're going to be my husband, you need to trust me, honey-bunches!"

"Whatever you say…," Justin said, with a roll of his eyes. Kirsten actually somehow easily got past the gate, allowing Justin access as well. Kirsten looked at the hieroglyphic covered door, and studied the symbols carefully. "Know what any of this mumbo-jumbo means…?"

"I'm reading, calm, down!" Kirsten growled. "Hmm…, it says here that whoever can read this, shall be doomed to failure."

"That doesn't sound good…," Justin said, wide-eyed. "Um, uh…, Kirsten, maybe we should, y'know…, get out of here or something!"

"No, no! I'm still reading! Now shush! You're distracting me!" Kirsten said, as she continued deciphering the hieroglyphics. "It also states that whomever is affiliated with the current reader shall suffer the same fate."

"Are you kidding me…?" Justin said flatly, "We're affiliated, UNLESS it means your team, I would like to get out of here!"

"Well fine, if you don't care about me…," Kirsten said angrily.

"When did I say that…? I'd kind of just like to LIVE, and/or, NOT be cursed!" Justin retorted. "Now let's go, before Chris shows up, and kicks us BOTH out of the running, for sneaking into the ruins, and possibly breaking some sort of weird rule."

"Fine…, let's go…"

"Ohooo, Justin and Kirsten are baaaaad," Chris said. "But who really cares. Rule breaking makes the game so much more FUN! What kind of crazy evil did Kirsten just unleash? What will Wilson do now that Billy and Mona are the first official couple of the season? And will Brandon and Hallie finally admit that they like each other, instead of making awkward confessionals about how they don't…? All this, POSSIBLY answered, next time, on total…Drama…MILLENIA!"

(End Episode 5)

**Alright, so this one was brief. More or less just a chapter to kind of show some couples planned for the series, or start some tension. There is two REALLY huge plotlines revealed in this albeit very short chapter. So…, you guys will find out what THEY are, eventually! Also, there is a very GOOD reason that Mona and Billy have become a couple so early, so, I'm only saying THAT in case any of you fans out there think that it's weird that I would start a couple so early in a story that is supposed to end with three hundred sixty-five chapters on only episode five. Well, I have my reasons, so please, be okay with it! Anyways…..**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	8. Day 6, Snowball Blight

Last time on Total Drama Millenia, it was a day of LOVE. First off, Brandon and Hallie sat in awkward soup when the two just couldn't quite admit to themselves that they actually like each other. Secondly, Marcus and Gina did a canoe race against other budding romance, Jimmy and Jill. During that escapade, Mona KISSED Billy, only for Wilson to see, and decide that he wanted Mona for himself. Finally, Kirsten and Justin broke into the ruins and Kirsten read some hieroglyphics that may have accidentally, ACTUALLY cursed her team, instead of the 'pretend curse' that she THINKS that she placed on them. It's finally the day of our second challenge, and it looks like we got some SNOW. Who will tank under the pressure? Find out now, on total…Drama…MILLENIA!

Day 6

All in all, it was a peaceful snowy morning on Wuhu Island. Oddly however, it had snowed on a supposedly tropical island, and this was Chris's way of devising an extra special challenge for the ninety-nine remaining contestants. When everyone was for sure awake, Chef's voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

"ALL CONTESTANTS REPORT TO THE HEARTBREAK HILL," Chef called out, "RIGHT NOW!"

As to not upset the producers, all ninety-nine contestants slumped themselves onto the hill, standing on their team-mats in their everyday clothes, Chris showed up in a parka with a cup of cocoa in hand. He sipped it as he then addressed the ninety-nine shivering teens.

"Alrighty, we've finally made it to challenge number two! Six days in, three hundred fifty-nine to go!" Chris chuckled, all of the contestants, with the exception of a few, groaned. "So, without further ado, time to announce today's CHALLENGE!" Chris and Chef then gestured to the snow, which was basically everywhere. "What today's challenge is, because of the snow, is a full on, island-wide SNOWBALL FIGHT in your teams!"

"A snowball fight? Really?" Jackie questioned. "Honestly Chris, could these challenges be ANYMORE juvenile?"

"Probably not, but eh, not the point," Chris stated. "And because I don't feel like wasting time, no time to build forts, were starting this off with an all-out snow ball BRAWL. Those who escape, can regroup in their teams, those who don't, well…, you're out of the challenge. Because there're so many of you, one snowball, you're out."

"Wait, one ball gets us out? Not cool bro!" Eric whined.

"Hey, I never said that this challenge would be EASY did I!" Chris said with a chuckle. "Anywho, time's a-wastin' and I'm not getting any younger, so…, Chef, if you'd PLEASE!" On Chris's command, Chef blew into a horn, signifying that the challenge had indeed begun, this caused a mad scramble, with many contestants vying for themselves.

Sky tossed a snowball high into the air, but when he did, it came back down and landed on him, taking himself out of the game.

The mad scramble continued, contestants falling like flies, by the time that the scramble let out, about fifty remained.

"Man…, that was brutal," Billy whispered from behind a bush, where he was hiding with Marcus, Rita, and Gina.

"You got that right bro," Marcus stated. "Look out!"

Billy turned just in time, to have a snowball smack him directly in the face, its thrower was none other than Wilson.

"Yeah, that's right buddy, time to crawl out of the game like the wimp you are!" Wilson said with a smug look on his face.

"Ah, darn…, they got me…," Billy said. "Alright, good luck guys! Try to take him down, for me."

"I got you brotha!" Marcus called back behind him, as Marcus flashed a wild grin toward Wilson.

The people remaining on each team by this point were as follows:

**Team Nintendo: Marcus, Rita, Gina, Dan, and Becky.**

** Team Awesome: Ben, Carter, Gabe, Noah, May, and Bridget.**

** Team Chris: Austin, Thomas, Megan, and Jackie.**

** Team Jalapeno: Tariq, DJ, Jasmin, Shannon, and Caroline.**

** Team Wuhu: Malachi, Bobby, Kevin, and Hayley.**

** Team Chef: Casey, Al, and Jessica.**

** Team Seven: Justin, Dave, Matt, Jake, HJ, Taylor, and Liz.**

** Team Sky: Tyler, Nate, Vince, Maddie, Katie, and Michelle.**

** Team Sea: Joe, Shrubz, Kory, and Morgan.**

** Team Lucky: Wilson, Greg, Mona, Layla, and Kirsten.**

The rest of the people returned to the coziness of their hotels to await the end of the challenge, as there were still forty-nine people remaining in the challenge.

**P.O.V: Team Chris.**

"Okay, I know some war tactics, everybody just follow my lead!" Thomas stated.

"Follow your lead? Okay, no way man! I won the laser tag tournament back home six years running for my stealth tactics, we're doing what I say!" Austin replied.

"But I'm the only one here who actually has stealth TRAINING!" Thomas argued.

"And I didn't even need stealth training to win that tournament," Austin retorted. "What do you think ladies?"

"I think you're both stupid. This is a snowball fight, not the Battle of Waterloo," Megan stated with a roll of her eyes.

"And this also isn't history class. Let's just chuck snowballs, and hope we hit someone," Jackie stated.

(Confessional)

Austin: Hoping you hit someone is the point of the challenge…, ugh. Sometimes, I really wish I didn't sign up for this damn show…

Thomas: My army tactics should devise a perfect winning strategy! But for some reason, no one wants to listen. I know, I'm probably not the most discrete about being the only one here with any military background, but I can absolutely run this challenge if Megan, Jackie, and Austin would just let me lead the charge!

(End)

"Oh! Look, another team!" Jackie called out.

"Or just one person…, is that, HJ?" Austin asked.

"Never mind WHO it is, let's get him!" Megan yelled.

"Wait, n-no! Don't!" Thomas yelled. But it was too late. Jackie, Austin, and Megan had made a run attempt on the lonesome HJ, but little did they know; HJ was prepared.

"He's completely defenseless, snowballs ready!" Austin ordered.

However, HJ managed to slip two snowballs out from inside of his sleeves, Austin managed to duck, Jackie and Megan however, were not so lucky. Just as Austin rebounded from the attack, he managed to scoop up a snowball, and hurled it toward HJ. However, the silent giant used his coat to ride down the hill to safety, leaving Austin and Thomas as the only two remaining members of Team Chris.

(Confessional)

Austin: How the HECK did he DO THAT!

(End)

**P.O.V: Team Lucky.**

"We have to focus, I already took out a few people with my lucky throwing arm. I'm sure I'll be able to do it again if I-," Wilson began, but was interrupted by Mona.

"Why did you purposely attack Billy?" she grumbled.

"He was defenseless; his teammates obviously didn't see me coming, it was an easy out! All we gotta do is keep up that attitude, and we'll totally dominate this challenge," Wilson explained.

"Right, but now, we need to find a place to hide!" Layla stated.

"And we need to barricade ourselves from the cold. Frostbite could be a real issue for us, especially in a year long game," Greg added.

"We could hide in the ruins," Kirsten said. "Justin and I did never finish exploring them yesterday." The entire team gasped and looked at Kirsten in awe.

"You went in the ruins?!" Wilson gawked. "Why would you do that? That's against the rules!"

"I just wanted to see why, yeesh, it's not like this show has ever been a stickler for the rules anyway!" Kirsten argued.

"But what if you got kicked off?" Mona asked.

"Then Chris would be stupid for kicking off this season's most rating jewel competitor," Kirsten argued. "You guys worry too much."

"Well, what did you find?" Layla asked.

"Well, I found a wall of hieroglyphics. I learned to read that form of ancient writing awhile back," Kirsten explained.

"And, what did the hieroglyphics translate to?" Greg asked.

"They said something about whoever can transcribe this will themselves and all of their affiliates be cursed," Kirsten stated. The entire team again, gasped.

"Cursed?! You CURSED US!" Wilson yelled.

"No way! I mean, I did myself, but that stupid mumbo jumbo? Curses don't work unless they're spoken," Kirsten stated.

"Whatever! If we lose, we know who to blame," Wilson said, "right guys?" Greg, Layla, and Mona all looked at each other and nervously looked down, as another team showed up at the top of the hill that Team Lucky was bunkering at. "Another team! Prepare for battle Team Lucky, we've got a challenge to win!"

"Or to lose ya'll!" Carter said as he popped up out of the snow behind Team Lucky, getting Greg out, as the rest of Team Awesome used a canoe to sled down the hill.

"Nice move Carter!" Noah cheered. "Hey Team Lucky, looks like you guys may wanna think about changing your name about now!"

"Maybe you guys wanna lose!" Wilson said in retaliation. "Fire at will team!" Mona, Kirsten, and Layla responded by each throwing a snowball at Carter, but while the three were all focusing on one; Ben and Gabe were focusing on taking out the rest of Team Lucky. By the time the scuffle was over; only Wilson remained from Team Lucky, and Team Awesome still had Ben, Gabe, and Noah.

"Well, we got out, but at least we got to play in the snow! Right Bridget?!" May asked, screaming in Bridget's ear, before diving down and making snow angels.

"Ugh, right…, can we just go back to the stupid hotel, I hate the cold…," Bridget complained.

**P.O.V: Team Seven vs. Team Sky**

"By the graces of God's will, this snow ball shall be their downfall!" Vince yelled, as he tossed a snowball, which only got about two feet before dissolving back into its original powdery form. "Aw man…"

"That all you got? Come on guys! Time to show them what Team Seven can really do!" Jake yelled out, as he hurled a snowball, hitting Vince square in the face.

"Nice shot Jake, we might just win this one yet," Dave said, but just as Dave said that, Matt fell off the tree he was standing in, with a snowball on his head.

"I don't wanna school mommy today…," Matt mumbled.

"Who even threw that…?" Liz asked, as she peaked out, but much to her dismay, she too was struck down by a snowball.

"Yeah, keep the snowballs comin' Michelle!" Maddie cheered.

"Michelle! Michelle! She's our girl, if she can't do it, then we're…, gonna lose, probably…," Katie cheered.

"I'll take their whole entire team down if I have to!" Michelle yelled, as she began rapid firing snowballs.

"Man…, she's quick!" Justin said, as him and Dave ducked behind their bunker.

"You got that right, where's HJ?" Dave asked, as Jake collapsed backwards off of the bunker. However, HJ delivered just in time. The jet-ski from the pool-shed flew over the cliff's edge. HJ had mounted some sort of marshmallow bazooka on it that he was using to propel snowballs at the other team.

"Where does that guy come up with these things…?" Justin asked.

"What difference does it make? At least he's winning!" Dave yelled, as HJ soared across the snow, repeatedly firing snowballs at Team Sky. HJ managed to easily defeat Maddie and Katie, before he started circling back around.

"Um, move guys! Move!" Michelle ordered, as her, Nate, and Tyler started on the move again. HJ circled back around, attempting to mow down the three remaining Team Sky players, however, Team Sea came out of nowhere.

"Alright guys! Mow em' down! We've got the element of surprise!" Joe yelled, as Kory and Morgan ran in, snowballs ready; Shrubz was nowhere to be seen. Kory and Morgan managed to toss their snowballs in and take out Taylor and Justin, leaving Dave and HJ standing for Team Seven. Meanwhile, Team Sky seemed hopelessly surrounded when HJ closed in on them and took out Nate.

"Great. Just what we need, we're surrounded, and defenseless," Tyler said flatly.

"No giving up! We can still win this thing!" Michelle said.

Just as all of this nonsense was going on, both Teams Jalapeno and Wuhu came in out of nowhere. Malachi, Kevin, and Hayley used Bobby as a snowboard to get down the mountain quicker.

"Engarde! Full speed ahead mateys!" Kevin yelled out.

"Yeah! Excelsi-," Bobby added, as they flew off a cliff, but as his teammates leapt off of him, Bobby continued flying, and flew straight into a tree. He then slid off, and was then buried deep beneath the snow that fell off of it.

"Alright, we can so win this!" Malachi yelled as he looked at the incoming Team Jalapeno.

"Allow me!" DJ yelled out for Team Jalapeno, as he ran ahead and handsprung into the fray. As he was attacked by a swarm of snowballs, DJ managed to toss each back; taking out Dave, Tyler, Malachi, and Kevin in the process; effectively leaving HJ, Michelle, and Hayley as the only remaining members of their respective teams.

Suddenly, Team Nintendo dropped in from above, Becky pinpointed an exact location to drop snowballs from above, and the team effectively began attacking from above.

"How are they flying…?" Kory asked.

"It looks they're using a hangglider!" Joe pointed out, "RUN!" he called, but it was too late, Team Nintendo managed to take out both Joe AND Kory. The team also moved on over the four members of Team Jalapeno who weren't with DJ.

"Incoming!" Tariq yelled, as the snowballs started bombarding them. Tariq and Shannon got hit; however, Caroline and Jasmin managed to dodge the first round.

"Caroline, Jasmin! Catapult me up!" DJ yelled out, as the two shrugged, and prepared their hands in a cup like formation. They sprung DJ up to the hangglider, and allowed him to do his work.

Meanwhile, the rest of the teams showed up. Team Chef; only with Al, Casey, and Jessica ran in, however, Al slipped and caused the other two start rolling down the hill with him. Just as this was happening; Noah, Gabe, and Ben ran in with Wilson, whom they spared on his deal to help them pick off Team Nintendo, so that Billy could be sent home.

DJ was launched up to the hangglider, and grabbed ahold of Dan.

"Hey, hey…, let me go!" Dan yelled, just as Shrubz made his appearance, he aimed a snowball at the hangglider, breaking off one its wings, causing it to free fall out of the air, the only member of Team Nintendo that wasn't on it was Rita.

"Well…, that was anti-climactic," Rita commented, as she ran to check on her teammates.

Just as all of the teams convened in the middle of the battlefield, the Team Chef giant screaming snowball tumbled in, as the teams tried to run away, the giant snowball crashed into everyone, effectively burying the remaining players; just as Chris floated down on his jetpack.

Chris chuckled, "Wow," he said. "Never seen anything quite like that before!"

"Wait…, the challenge is over? But no one even lost!" Noah complained.

"Oh, someone did!" Chris stated, "Team LUCKY! Or in this case, not-so lucky!"

"Wait! WHAT?!" Wilson growled, "HOW?!"

"Well, if you watch the instant replay of that final moment, you were the first person to get hit by the giant screaming death snowball that Al accidentally created when he tripped down the hill, meaning…, you guys lost!" Chris said with a chuckle.

"Wow, that's great! Just great! Now we're gonna be down by TWO PLAYERS!" Wilson screamed.

"Well, don't worry Wilson, as a consolation prize for being the last member of your team standing, you win invincibility; JUST you though," Chris explained, "that means the other eight members of Team Lucky are all fair game!"

"So uh, Chris, if we took out the losing team, does that mean we won?" Casey asked; Chris simply chuckled.

"Um…, NO! Why would ya think that?" Chris asked, "There was no winner, only losers!"

"Oh COME ON!" Casey complained.

"Anyway; with an exciting challenge number TWO under our belts, and an elimination ceremony waiting in the wings tomorrow, which unlucky member of Team Lucky will be the second person out the elimination door?" Chris stated. "Find out in the next thrilling episode of total…Drama…MILLENIA!"

(End Episode 6)

**Wow, right? Just, wow! Well, I bet by now it's a bit obvious whose getting the boot. But I'm still not going to spoil anything! Team Lucky just can't seem to get that luck that their team so rightfully symbolizes, can they? Anyway, I'd like to give a quick shout out to Wish I Was a Pirate. They seem to be the biggest fan of this story, and I appreciate their reviews on each and every chapter; thank you!**

**Sorry about this not being uploaded. Fanfiction's uploading services were offline ALL day. I understand if you all think I failed my promise to upload one chapter each day, but eh. To each their own. Hopefully this is a one time deal, and I can continue on with my promise, as this was not under my control. I hope you all understand and can forgive this minor infraction. Anyway,**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	9. Day 7, The Un-luckiest Day Ever

Last time on Total Drama Millenia. Ninety-Nine teens, one CRAZY snow day! When an all-out snowball WAR broke out amongst the contestants, things got a bit INSANE. After a long brutal battle where jealous Wilson tried to again prove his worth to Mona, things got pretty tension crazy. Wilson made a deal with Team Awesome so that they'd protect him until Team Nintendo was this challenge's big losers. However, because of an accidental move made my Al, Team Lucky ended up being Team Not-So-Much. Who will the second person voted off of Team Lucky? Who will be the second person voted out of this GAME? Stay tuned for THE most exciting episode YET, of total…Drama…MILLENIA!

Day 7

The tiny, creaky shack that was assigned to Team Lucky for the year had snow not only piled up outside, but some on the inside; Wilson shivered in the corner as he looked over at the rest of his team.

(Confessional)

Wilson: The problem is, I have immunity, but my team probably blames me for the loss! I don't know who to give the boot to, but as long as it's not ME, I'm square!

Leighton: Wilson lost the challenge. Of course, he got immunity, so he's safe. However, with added protection from my girl alliance, and the fact that I'm pretty much guaranteed safe, I'm sure to not be the one going home tonight. Now all to do, is to figure out who WILL be going home tonight!

(End)

Mona looked sadly at her team, the thought of having to vote one of them off pained her, however, Wilson came up behind her to reassure her.

"Having trouble deciding…?" Wilson asked, with a smirk.

"Yes, I just, I hate being mean!" Mona said with a frown, "And, all of these guys, they look…, they look so happy here."

"Let me give you a little tip Mona, you ain't trust nobody, but yourself," Wilson explained. "that's how these types of shows work, right?"

"I guess…, but that still doesn't help me decide who to vote for," Mona replied.

"Hm, well, when you're right you're right," Wilson stated. "Guess we should probably vote for someone who kind of caused us to lose."

Meanwhile; Greg, Patrick, Layla, Gabby, and Jack were talking about who to boot.

"If Wilson didn't have immunity, I'd suggest for that ol' bloke to be the one to walk out," Jack stated.

"Yeah, I don't trust that slimey, annoying little-," Gabby started, "but didn't you guys say that Kirsten cursed us?"

"She only broke a rule, no penalties for it," Greg explained. "Plus, curses are illogical, it have to have just been a coincidence that we lost the challenge."

"Coincidence my butt! That girl is lucky I don't get her med-evaced!" Gabby threatened, but Layla calmed her.

"Easy Gabby, we can't get to brash now, we have to think of the future!" Layla corrected.

"Layla's right, but if we boot Kirsten, how do we know that'll actually clear up this curse?" Patrick asked, however, just as he said that, Kirsten walked in.

"Planning to kick me off, huh?" Kirsten asked.

"Oh, uh…, Kirsten! You're ummm, you're here! Uh, hi! I uhhh, I never said your name, it was all them, aaalll them!" Jack whined, as he hid behind Gabby, she simply responded by punching him down.

"Get yourself together you coward!" Gabby ordered, "And yes Kirsten, we were talking about booting you! No regrets!"

"Oh, you will regret voting me off. Trust me!" Kirsten stated. "Justin and I have a marriage pact, and if you break it, your curse will continue. Not only that, but the entire island loves me and Justin being together, and I'm sure the fans wouldn't like it if you broke up their favorite couple when the game is only just starting."

"You think I care what the fans think…?!" Gabby growled. "The fans don't decide who WINS! Now come over here so I can KILL YOU!" Kirsten simply smirked and walked away.

(Confessional)

Kirsten: Gabby sooo just sealed her own fate.

(End)

At that moment, Chris walked into the cabin, a plate of marshmallows in hand, Chef wheeled the cannon in behind him and placed it at the window.

"Hello Team Not-So-Lucky anymore, ready for the second elimination ceremony?" Chris asked, all of them looked thoroughly unamused, Chris however grinned. "Go and vote, and return to this spot, while Chef and I get a fire started." Once all of the members of Team Lucky finished their voting, they returned to the shack and sat down, each awaiting their marshmallow. "Only eight sweet fluffy treats, and nine ungrateful teenagers. First mallow goes to Wilson, for being invincible."

"Darn right the first one's mine…," Wilson muttered, as he smirked, and walked up to claim his.

"Second, third, and fourth: Mona, Jack, aaand Greg!" Chris called out. Each of them smiled, and ran up to claim theirs. "Next: Layla and Leighton!"

"Logical move," Leighton snarked, as she walked up.

"Two left, three of you," Chris teased. "Patrick!" Patrick silently walked up to claim his, leaving only Kirsten and Gabby sitting down awaiting the final marshmallow. "Gabby, your little episode before the vote, that's gonna hurt you…, a lot. Kirsten, your little episode…, the entire time that you've well, been here, that's gonna hurt YOU. A WHOOOOLE LOT! So I think it's pretty obvious that this last marshmallow, goes to…, GABBY!"

"Ouch girl, probably shouldn't have cursed us," Gabby said with a grin, as she ran up to get hers, but not before delivering a punch to Kirsten's face.

As Kirsten was strapped into the cannon, Chris looked at her and smiled. "Any last words, weirdo?"

"Yeah, Ontiki-raiflimagio!" Kirsten called out. "Those are magic curse words that I made up, NOW this whole team actually is curs-, AHHHHHHHH!" Kirsten cried as she was blasted out of the cannon.

"Sheesh, girl never shuts UP! That's two contestants down. Ninety-Seven more to go! One huge cash prize at the end of it all. Who will float the boat home next week, on total…Drama…MILLENIA!"

(End Episode 7)

**Vote List:**

**Mona: Kirsten**

**Wilson: Patrick**

**Kirsten: Gabby**

**Leighton: Gabby**

**Jack: Gabby**

**Gabby: Kirsten**

**Greg: Kirsten**

**Patrick: Kirsten**

**Layla: Kirsten**

**Tallied:**

**Kirsten: 5**

**Gabby: 3**

**Patrick: 1**

**Voted off: Connor, Kirsten,**

**And so there we have it. Kirsten the Wiccan wonder is the second boot of the season. I always planned for her to be one of the more hated characters in this series. I just felt like she was going to be annoying the whole way through, the curse thing and the cockiness were just added traits to secure that Kirsten was in fact the "wannabe antagonist", instead of the real deal antagonist like it seems like Wilson is slowly becoming. So yeah, Kirsten was planned to go second all along. Her and her annoying cursey ways! Anyway, free insider information for anyone who can guess whose next to go! Here's what I'll give you; first correct guess on who goes next gets insider information peering all the way into the final FIVE. Second: Gets information starting at when the teams finally merge. The third place gets insider information within the finally ninety. So let's get those guesses rolling guys. Shouldn't be TO hard. Anyway,**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out.**


	10. Day 8, Alliances and Blackmail

Last time on Total Drama Millenia. Nine teenagers, one brutal elimination ceremony. Team Lucky was sent back to the chopping block for the second time this season. Despite a complete meltdown tantrum thrown by Gabby, it was Kirsten, who not only broke the rules, but also may have accidentally ACTUALLY cursed her entire team when her and Justin entered the Wuhu Ruins. Will the curse linger on? Will Team Lucky finally earn their namesake? And could I possibly get any better LOOKING? Find out, all this and more on total…Drama…MILLENIA!

Day 8

The days started off like any other, except for the snow still being on the ground, it had started to melt a bit though, but it froze over again and became a bit more icy.

"So…, Mona, huh bro?" Brian asked, nudging Billy with his elbow. "Congrats!"

"Yeah! I, I guess it is pretty cool, isn't it?" Billy said with a slight chuckle.

(Confessional)

Billy: The other day, Mona KISSED me. ME! I couldn't believe it…, then she had to go and vote someone off. Oh man, I'm so happy right now I feel like I might just explode. I don't want to…, I just feel like I might…

Mona: I know, Billy, right? Wilson's so jealous! I mean, don't get me wrong, Wilson is a cool guy and all, but…, he's NO Billy! At all.

(End)

Meanwhile, Team Lucky was lounging at their place, while Wilson moped, as Billy showed up at the door.

"Hey Mona, still wanna go for that walk?" Billy asked sweetly, with a bow.

Mona blushed, "Sure…, let me just, get my coat!" Wilson gagged as he rolled his eyes.

(Confessional)

Wilson: That should be ME taking her for a walk! I'm supposed be the stud here, not that emo looking loser! Sometimes I really hate girls!

(End)

Leighton was walking with Maddie, Carly, and Logan, trying to think of a strategy for their alliance.

"We should probably lay low for now girls, it's dangerous to try and allow ourselves to be seen this early on," Leighton stated.

"Yeah," Logan said, with a smile. She was obviously not paying attention to a word that Leighton had been saying.

"Are you even listening to me Logan?" Leighton asked.

"Yeah…," Logan replied again, completely dumbfounded, she was obviously focusing on something else.

"Whatever…," Leighton said, with a roll of her eyes, she looked over to see Maddie and Carly were also sort of dazed out.

(Confessional)

Leighton: How am I supposed to run an alliance if all of the members are thickheaded doorknobs?!

(End)

Meanwhile, Brian and Becky were walking along the beach.

"So Brian, I was thinking something," Becky stated.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Brian asked.

"Maybe you and I, we should form a final two alliance," Becky explained.

"The two of us? Hm…, I can deal with that!" Brian exclaimed. "It reminds me of The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, where Peeta and Katniss formed an alliance with the others to survive longer. I love it! Cept we both can't win…"

"But we can get others to work WITH us," Becky explained.

"Like who?" Brian asked. "Brandon? Dan? Billy?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Marcus, Gina, Brandon, and Hallie," Becky stated.

"Why those four? I mean, I guess it's cool, but why them?" Brian asked.

"Because, they're all close with one another, and Billy's too close to Mona, he'll slow us down," Becky stated.

"Right…, so, Marcus, Gina, Brandon, and Hallie then?" Brian asked.

(Confessional)

Brian: I like Marcus, Gina, and Hallie, don't get me wrong! It's just that I've bonded more with Dan, Brandon, and Billy since I've been here, and I'd like them to be in the alliance more than those three!

(End)

"Right," Becky stated firmly, as she walked off with a nod. Brian slumped down and sighed silently.

Finally, Jackie walked into the confessional booth.

(Confessional)

Jackie: I overheard Leighton's plan. Form an all-girl alliance amongst different teams and use it to make it to the final four. Well, she'll be lucky if I don't tell her team about this before she gets a chance to initiate it. The problem will be, getting her to do what I want! How to do, how to do. Perhaps I could get her to secretly throw her teams next challenge, using this for blackmail. Hm, so many options. Its win/win either way, if they lose, and her team doesn't find out, someone else goes home, but if they do, she takes the fall. I like the way I think!

(End)

"Ooo, crafty! Just the way I like em! Will Jackie tell all about the four girl alliance? Will Brian and Becky's couples alliance take charge? And will Wilson ever stop being a loser? Find out here, on the next episode of total…Drama…MILLENIA!"

(End Episode 8)

**No criticism, please. This is a short chapter, I acknowledge that. If you are upset, I apologize. Something came up, and I had to shorten this one to a simple plot point chapter, so I included some major plot points in this one, as to make the next chapter more of a filler, so that all of the characters could get their lines and such. Again, I do apologize for my poor timing. I didn't realize that this one would be so short. Anyways,**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	11. Day 9, Team Nintendo's Lament

Previously on Total Drama Millenia. Wilson got his jealous on, when he had to watch "his" girl, walk out the door with Billy, AGAIN. Leighton's all girl alliance was caught secretly by Jackie, who plans to use it as a bargaining tool. And Brian and Becky conspired in a secret alliance, for their team. Will any of these plans actually work? When will the next elimination be? WHOSE GOING HOME?! Find out, as we continue on with total…Drama…MILLENIA!

Day 9

"Only nine days into this loser show, and I already hate almost everyone…," Rita commented.

"Oh come on Rita, it's not that bad, this place may not be as much of a paradise as it was promised to be, but it's pretty sweet," Billy replied.

"No, it isn't. It's annoying, and everyone here is too," she replied.

(Confessional)

Rita: I can't stand almost anyone here. Billy? He's alright…, probably one of the only tolerable people.

(End)

Meanwhile; Brian and Becky gathered the other two pairs that they planned to form their alliance with.

"So you mean the six of us form an alliance, and swing around, and try take out Billy, Rita, Abby, and Dan?" Marcus asked.

"That's what I said," Becky replied.

"I don't know…, that just seems so… heinous!" Brandon said, with a frown.

"It isn't, think of it as you winning the money, not you betraying your friends," Becky explained.

"Okay…, so who do we take out first, your majesty?" Hallie asked.

"Well, Abby is nuts, and Dan is on the verge of it. So we should keep them around, their liable to be useful in one way or another. So I'd say either Billy or Rita goes DOWN," Becky stated.

"Why them? Rita is really cool, and Billy is super nice!" Gina replied.

"Yeah! Billy's the man! Why can't we take out Abby first? She's loco!" Marcus stated firmly, still trying to grasp that he was being asked to vote off his best friend.

"Will you guys relax?! I'm not saying that we have to do it now!" Becky yelled. "As long as we keep up this winning streak, Billy may still have a month or two left in the game."

"Yeah…, um, okay…, whatever you say Becky, whatever you say…," Brandon retorted.

(Confessional)

Brandon: Sure, I'll agree to this alliance. But to vote Billy out? No way, not gonna happen. Nuh uh. Not in a million years. Vote Becky out? Now, that's a blindside.

(End)

Finally, Dan was teaching Abby how to fish.

"And then just take the rod, and snap it forward!" Dan explained, as he threw the line out, however, the hook was caught in his underwear, it got stuck, and when he pulled, he gave himself a wedgie, and flipped upside down. "I think my twins just became triplets…"

"You have twins?! You're a mother Dan?" Abby asked excitedly. "What are their names? Are they cute? How old are they?"

"Ow and Ouchie, they're the sweetest, and they're both *winces*, sixteen," Dan said, as he collapsed onto the ground in agony.

(Confessional)

Dan: Abby is nuts. Her and Dave talk a lot, but I wouldn't date her anyway. My focus is on Layla. She's cute, she's down to earth, and she doesn't think that I mean that I have two kids when I say, "my twins." So yeah, Layla. Awesome!

Abby: Awww Dan is so silly! He's like a little brother. Except he's dorky, kind of a nitwit, and he's apparently a mom! Who knew Dan was so adventurous?!

Brandon: Like I said, just gotta find the right incentive to take Becky down. Maybe I'll ask Billy and Rita to join, it certainly is good collateral to inform them that Becky wants them out. Hm, this'll be tough, I've gotta think of something though!

Hallie: I'll only agree to this alliance if Brandon does. He's the only one on the team I've spoken to aside from just about an hour ago. I'll do what HE wants, not what THEY want.

Becky: Of course this alliance will work. Why would I have any doubts? I AM a certified genius, and Brian IS my little movie geek. The two of us will rule this game with an iron-fist. And once we're the final six, I'll take out that little Gina for trying to humiliate me in front of the other members of my alliance.

Brian: Uhh…, I'm scared! I'm scared that I'm either going to have to choose between Becky or my friends. I don't know how to make that kind of decision. I've never been faced with the "bros before hoes" kind of scenario before, so I really don't know how it works.

Billy: Rita is pretty secretive. I mean, I know I like Mona, but getting to know Rita may not be such a bad idea, besides, if she's upset about something, I'm the perfect guy to help her out! I always help people out!

Rita: Like I said. The only tolerable people are Billy, HJ, Lauren, Ben, and possibly Marcus and Gina. Everyone else, is for the most part, either too desperate, or too stupid to even be here.

Gina: I'd kind of like to form a counter-alliance against Becky. I know her plan is to make it so her and Brian are the final two, but I'm going to stop her before the final eighty-six!

Marcus: Uh? Am I in like four alliances now? SICK! I'm so going to win! Nobody even knows that I'm in four alliances except for the entire viewing world! AW YEAH!

(End)

"And team Nintendo's day comes to a close. We're at ninety-eight players. Who knows when we'll hit ninety-seven? What exciting surprises does our show have in store next time, on total…Drama…MILLENIA!"

**Alright, because of a family emergency, I'll have some brief, team focused chapters coming at you guys every once in awhile. I apologize, but something did come up, yesterday in fact, and I've been extremely busy lately, and unable to focus all of my attention onto this story. But keeping with my promise, I am uploading one chapter, each day. So without further ado, here is todays! Thank you for all of your support and understanding!**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


End file.
